Pete's bad day
by PenGirl91
Summary: Season seven. Sg1 has a team night and Pete's invited. Then throw in a day at the movies and a trip to an amusment park. SamJack and JanetDaniel with a little SamPete but not for long :P Hopefully funny:D COMPLETED!For real now.
1. How it all begins

Inspired by my friends birthday party and other fanfics regarding team nights (they're my favourites to read) hopefully funny it depends whether or not you share my sense of humour. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because believe me if I did Sam and Jack would be married Pete would have never existed , Janet would still be alive and Jack would never have left.

Ok this is set in season 7 when Sam's dating Pete and Janet hasn't died yet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pete's bad day

After a long day, sg-1 were in the briefing room discussing their previous mission.

"Originally, the planet was ruled by lord Yu for twenty years. The villagers rebelled and were able to advance technologically. They built a device that shoots down anything that indicates goa'uld life sins." Daniel summed up after a very long speech.

"It sounds like they would make good allies." Hammond said

"Yes sir. I would say so."Jack answered.

"Sg-5 can handle the diplomatic mission. In the meantime, you're all on some well deserved downtime until Monday. Dismissed." Hammond said getting up from his chair and heeding of to the gate room since sg-2 were about to leave for their next mission.

"We still good for tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Yup.""Indeed.""Yes."The rest of the team answered.

"Good I'll go see if Janet can come." Daniel said getting up to leaving the room followed by Teal'c.

"About tonight sir, I was wondering if Pete could come along. He's been wanting to meet the team for a while now and I figured this could be a good opportunity."

_No! Not a chance in hell!_ Thought Jack but said: "Sure. The more the merrier."

"Thank you sir. See you at seven." Sam said leaving the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

A little before seven, Jack was sitting in his living room watching the Simpsons when a nock at his door forced him off his couch.

"Hey!" Daniel said entering Jack's house followed by Teal'c. "Janet said she could come but she could be a little late if sg-2 comes in injured."

"Good. Sam and Pete haven't arrived yet..." Jack started saying.

"Wowowo. Did you say Sam _and_Pete?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I did."

"And you're ok with that."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because..." Daniel said waving his hand around.

"Teal'c! What do you have there?" Jack said pointing to the white plastic bag Teal'c was holding. He was eggar to change the subject especially since Pete could arrive any minute now. And the last thing he wanted was Pete finding out about his hidden feelings for his 2IC.

"Star wars." Teal'c answered.

"Again!" Jack complained.

"Indeed."

"Fine but we're not watching the whole trilogy this time!"

"We will see."

Knock Knoc Knoc

"That's probably Sam and Pete now." Jack said opening the door. "Hey Carter...and Pete."

"Hi sir." Sam said entering the room followed by Pete who left the door open.

"Since only Janet's missing, I'll order the pizzas. Teal'c why don't you start the movie."

"Should we not wait for Doctor Fraiser to arrive?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Jack said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Star wars." Sam guessed.

"Yup!" Daniel replied.

"Cool, witch one?" Pete asked.

"Episode six, return of the Jedi." Teal'c answered.

"Is that the one with the little bears?" Pete asked.

"Ewoks." Teal'c corrected already disliking the man.

"Pizza should be here in thirty minutes. Can I get anybody anything? Guiness or...guiness." Jack asked.

"I'll get it!" Daniel said heeding of to the kitchen.

"Don't you have anything else in that fridge of yours?" Janet said from the doorway that Pete forgot to close. "You can't live on just beer."

"Hey Janet." Daniel said balancing six bottles of beer.

"I'm sure my hallway is very fascinating but why don't we all sit down." Jack said entering the livingroom. "You're letting all the cold air in."

Everybody sat down. Teal'c on the lazy boy, Janet and Daniel on the love seat and Pete and Jack on the couch with Sam in the middle. Teal'c started the movie and Daniel passed the beers around.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So what do you think? Why not press that little button and tell me and if you have Ideas, I'm all hears. I have a few ideas already but I know I'm gona hit a writers block eventually.

_Out of nowhere:_

I've recently watched the episode touchstone and I've noticed that the first time the trip to antarctica was mentioned, Sam liked her lips and the second time it was mentioned, Jack liked his lips. I wonder why :P


	2. drunken daniel, jealous jack

Looking for a beta. If you're interested please pm me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything blablablabla...

Enjoy! I certainly did while writing it :P

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A few minutes threw the movie and the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the pizza. Teal'c, mind pausing the movie?" Jack said getting up while Teal'c paused the movie.

"He better of gotten chips!" Daniel said already feeling the effects of his beer. "You can't watch a movie without snacks!"

"Are you going to eat anything that's healthy for you tonight?" Janet asked.

"Not likely." Sam said. "You would be lucky to find one fruit in the colonel's fridge."

"Whose fridge?" Daniel asked.

"My goodness! Only half a beer and you're already like this. She meant Jack."Janet said.

"Would it really kill you guys to call each other by your real names?!" Daniel said loudly.

"Nope but we do it anyway." Jack said entering the room holding three pizzas and two bags of chips. He immediately noticed that Petes arm was around Sam's shoulder and That Sam's head was resting on Pete's shoulder."Here's the all dressed for Teal̀c." He said handing the first pizza over to his Jafa friend. "For Janet and Daniel, a vege..." Jack started saying before Daniel took the box from him. "..tarian.. Ok. And for the rest of us, Peperoni!" He put the chips on the table and sat back down. They started eating and Teal'c put the movie back on. About half way threw the movie, there was no more pizza and everybody started eating the chips. Most managed to eat them quietly since they didn't want to disturb everybody but Pete seemed to try to eat them has loud has possible. At first everybody just tried to ignore him but after a while they couldn't handle it anymore. Teal'c was the first to crack.

"Your eating is disturbing, do you intend on continuing to eat your chips for the duration of the film?" he asked.

"What?" Pete asked.

"It is kinda loud." Sam said.

"What do you mean kinda? It's so loud I bet Thor can hear it!" Jack said. Daniel just laughed.

"Ho come on, I'm just eating." Pete said.

"You ate four pieces of pizza and half a bag of chips. Shouldn't you take a junk food break?" Jack asked.

"It can't be that bad." Pete said. Everybody else looked elsewhere awkwardly. "Fine. I won't have any more chips for the rest of the movie." Satisfied, everybody looked back at the television screen. Pete started getting bored and, since he couldn't entertain himself by eating anymore, he decided to start talking.

"Who's Thor anyway?" He asked. Daniel laughed and Teal'c looked annoyed but only those who really knew him, could tell.

"Classified." Jack simply answered.

"Oh." There was another silence as everybody watched the film. "Do you have any water?"

"Pete Shanahan, do you not understand that during a movie you must remain silent?" Teal'c said. Now he really disliked this man.

"Only tap." Jack said answering Pete's question ... "Cups are in the cabaret above the sink." What did Sam see in this guy? He was a loud and annoying person has far has Jack could tell.

"Ok." Pete said getting up. He disappeared into the kitchen for a while and then a loud sound and some swearing was heard. Everybody jumped in surprise except for Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow. They all went into the kitchen to find Pete soaked in water and so was the rest of the kitchen. Daniel burst out laughing and Janet couldn't help but smile even Teal'c seemed to be smiling.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I was getting some water and then the thing just blew up!"

"You're suppose to hold down the tap or else it pops up." Jack said with a hint of laughter.

"It would have helped if you told me that _before_ I turned the tap on." Pete said angrily.

"Oups. Sorry" Jack said. "I have some dry closes upstairs. Second door on the right. Top drawer."

"I'll show him." Sam said. Once they were both upstairs Daniel laughed even harder!

"That guy is a total moron!" Daniel said.

"Shhhh! They might hear you." Janet said. "But ya, he is."

"Indeed."

"You kidding, he's the equivalent to a hurricane." Jack said."You guys can go finish watching the movie, I'll clear up a bit of the water here."

"Need any help?" Janet asked.

"No I only have one mop. So unless you carry one around at all times there's not much you can do." Jack answered.

"Ok then." Daniel, Janet and Teal'c all left into the living room. Teal'c continued watching the film but Daniel and Janet had another Idea.

"We got to find a way of getting rid of Pete." Janet whispered.

"And how do we do that?" Daniel asked.

"We get Sam to see what a total dufus Pete is and maybe even get Jack and Sam to admit to their feelings in the process."

"Ya, like that's gona happen!" Daniel said.

"All we have to do is ask some good questions and give good dares while playing truth or dare." Janet explained simply.

"Still, you're talking about getting them to say something they've been hiding for seven years!"

"Then we just stick with operation GROP and _if_ we're really lucky they'll stop hiding their feelings."

"Operation GROP?"

"Ya, Get Rid Of Pete."

"More like Gross Ridiculous Orrible Pete."

"Horrible takes an H." Janet pointed out.

"How about Obnoxious?"

"That works. Anyway, you in?"

"Need you ask?" Daniel said but didn't say anything else since he saw Pete and Sam coming down the stairs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

It took Sam and Pete a while to find something that would fit Pete since Jack was a little bigger but they managed to find some of Jack's older closes. When they went down stairs, Sam heard Janet and Daniel whispering but she couldn't figure out what they were saying. Pete went back to sitting on the couch but when Sam heard swearing coming from the kitchen she didn't go join him right away. She went into the kitchen and found Jack insulting is mop and saying something about plumbing.

"Sir?" Sam said from the doorway.

"What!" Jack said frustrated.

"You need some help?"

"Actually a little help would be useful right about now."Sam entered the room and Jack passed her the mop. "I keep slipping on the water." He explained.

"Ya, water does that."Sam said laughing.

"You laugh now. Just wait until it..." Jack started saying but it was too late. Sam slipped and would have fallen if Jack hadn't caught her. "...appends to you." He finished and they both burst out laughing. Everybody else came to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on!?" Pete yelled. The laughing immediately stopped.

"Nothing I just fell and the colonel caught me. By the way, Thank you sir." Sam said.

"Stop using ranks already!" Daniel said.

"Or else what?" Jack asked half joking.

"Or else we'll send you _back_ to the antarctic." Daniel threatened.

"Back?" Pete asked.

"About five years ago, a gate malfunction sent us to a second gate in antarctica."Sam explained.

"When we found them, they were..." Daniel started to say but was interrupted by Jack.

"That's a boring story. We almost die, We get saved and we all live happily ever after. Who wants ice cream?"

"Not that part. The part where..." Daniel once again started saying.

"Daniel why don't you and everybody else go finish watching the movie I'm almost done here anyway." Jack interrupted.

"Fine." Daniel said heading off to the living room followed by Janet and Teal'c.

"So what happened?" Pete asked.

"What happened when?" Jack asked

"The whole frozen thing."

"I'm gona go put your closes in the dryer." Sam said leaving. Anything to avoid this conversation.

"So what happened?" Pete asked again.

"Nothing." Jack answered quickly but Pete didn't look convinced."We were just stuck and couldn't get back and..."

"And you had to share body heat." Daniel said from the livingroom.

"There's that." Jack said.

"What!" Pete yelled.

"It's just a survival technique." Jack said in defence.

"Ya but..."

"If we haven't of done it, we would have died."

"I guess it's ok then."

"Ya, besides it could be much worst like the time where you were infected by that virus and..."

"Daniel you're missing the best part of the movie."Jack said, once again interrupting him.

"Well then it's a good thing we can rewind the tape. Please go on Daniel." Janet said smiling evilly. _When did everybody decide to gang up on me?_ Jack thought.

"As I was saying Sam got infected by this virus and ..."

"And got sick. So what?" Sam said joining the group again although this wasn't what she wanted to talk about most.

"No, the one where you jumped Jack." Daniel said.

"Ho you meant _that_ virus!" Jack said.

"What the hell!" Pete yelled even louder than the last time.

"I wasn't in my right mind. The virus literally turned you into a caveman."

"Or cavewoman." Jack haded

"The point is, I didn't really have control of my actions." Sam explained. She really wished she wasn't here right now.

"When was this?" Pete asked still very angry.

"At least six years ago." Jack said.

"What happened after that?" Pete asked calming down a little.

"I really can't remember. After that I got infected so I don't remember much of what happened." Jack answered.

"You were soooo jealous!" Daniel said laughing at the memory.

"About what?" Jack asked but soon regretted it.

"When you told me about what happened to Sam I wanted to go see her in the infirmary but you wouldn't let me because you were being possessive." Daniel explained with a huge smile.

"What?!" Jack, Sam and Pete all exclaimed.

"Ok, it was all because of a virus and we can't be accounted responsible for our actions. Agreed?" Sam said.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"I guess." Pete answered.

"Good, so... we go finish watching the movie now?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Pete said.

"Good idea." Jack said.

Everybody except Jack, who decided to finished cleaning first, left to sit in their seats in the living room and they continued watching the film.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Next chapter, a little game of truth or dare :p

Please review. It makes me very happy witch means I fell like writing more therefor you get an update sooner so it's in your favour to write a little something. Even if it's just a lol or a cool. :D


	3. truth or dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews :D Enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Despite all the interruptions, they finally got to watch the end of the movie. Actually Teal'c got to watch the end. Daniel and Janet were whispering in their corner, Jack was continually checking on Sam and Pete who both seemed to be deep in thought. Ok, Sam did. Pete had this strange look on his face, Jack just assumed that that's what he looked liked when he was thinking. A look he figured nobody would see often.

"Jack do you have any more beer?" Daniel asked while the credits rolled.

"No more beer for you Danny." Jack said.

"But whyyyyyyy." Daniel asked in a childish way.

"Becauuuuse." Jack answered mimicking Daniel's attitude.

"Daniel, you're already very drunk and we don't want you passing out on us." Janet said

"But Janet, it doesn't matter if I pass out! You're a doctor." Daniel said, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everybody laughed except for Teal'c and Pete. "Can we play truth or dare now?"

"Sure, who goes first?" Jack asked. Daniel raised his hand. Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Jack rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Daniel."

"Hummmm, Sam, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What was your least favourite mission and why?"

"Simarka, because of the dress." Sam said without hesitation.

"It wasn't that bad." Jack said.

"You're not the one that was kidnapped sir."

"Ah ah ah." Daniel said waving his finger. "That's not his name."

"Fine, you're not the one that was kidnapped_ Jack_."

"That's better." Daniel said satisfied.

"Ok, my turn. Janet, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth."

"What was your worst experience?"

"Meeting Jack for the first time. By the way colonel, I've got needles in my car so watch what you say."

"Evil napoleonic power monger" Jack said under his breath.

"Pete, truth or dare?" Janet asked.

"Huu, truth I guess."

"Is it true that you stalked Sam?"

"What?!" Sam and Jack exclaimed.

"Only a little. I wanted to know what your job was and you wouldn't tell me." Pete explained.

"That explains what you were doing when we were trying to catch Osiris." Jack said. "Thus being the reason you where shot."

"Smart move." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Well what would you have done?" Pete asked.

"Nothing. I would have trusted her." Daniel replied.

"I trusted her." Pete said. Everybody just rolled their eyes except for Teal'c, of course, who raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe not then, but now I do."

"Whatever, your turn." Jack said.

"Hu ok, Jack, truth or dare."

_No way am I letting you make me do something stupid_. Jack thought. "Truth."

"How did you meet everybody here?"

"I met drunken space monkey, On my first mission to Abydos." Jack said pointing to Daniel. "I met the doc during the whole virus thing. I met Sam when Hammond ordered her on my team. Teal'c it was on our first mission as sg-1 and well I met you when you got shot by Osiris."

"Geez, thanks Jack you make us fell so welcomed." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Hey! At lest I let you stay with me for a while when you had no where else to go." Jack said in defence. "Ok, my turn. Teal'c, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, I got to ask, why do you count how many times we saved the world?"

"That is not the only thing I count statistics."

"What else do you keep count?" Sam asked interested.

"The amount of alternate realities in which both you and colonel O'neill are either engaged or married." Teal'c said. Both Sam and Jack started turning a nice shade of red and Pete looked confused.

"How many has it been so far?" Janet asked intrigued.

"All of them." Teal'c answered. Daniel and Janet smiled desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

"What's an alternate reality" Pete asked.

"Oh for crying out loud. You're dating a scientist and you don't know what an AU is! Sam, why does he get to avoid all your technobabble?" Jack asked.

"I think we're getting a little side tracked." Janet said.

"I still don't get it." Pete said. He wanted to know what the heck Teal'c meant by the two air force officers being married.

"There are a near infinite amount of different realities that can be very different or very simular to one another. There can even be a reality where you never became a cop or you and I never meet." Sam explained.

"Could there be a reality where it rains donuts?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it." Sam said smiling.

"Rats."

"So, it's possible that there's a me out there that went out on a date with Britney Spears?"

"Theoretically, yes." Sam said.

"That's got to freak you out. Isn't that just creepy!?"

"We live." Jack answered. "Teal'c it's your turn."

"Daniel Jackson."

"Yes... Oh right! Humm, truth."

"Do you regret ascending?"

"I don't know. I can't remember what it was like."Daniel answered. "But since my ascension allowed us to save Ryac and Braytac I have to say no." Teal'c bowed his head witch basically meant he was satisfied with Daniel's answer. "Ok my turn again, Jack, truth or dare?"Daniel said cheerfully.

_No way am I taking truth. Who knows what kind of crazy thing you'll ask me._ Jack thought "Dare."

"Kiss Sam." Daniel said instantly.

_Doh!_

"Daniel!" both Sam and Jack yelled.

"I don't think so!" Pete said at the same time.

"You've got to do it. It's the rule." Daniel said smiling.

"We can't do it . It's regulations."

"Oh stop being such a wimp."

"I'm not being a wimp."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Would you stop that!" Janet said interrupting them. This type of discussion could go on forever.

"Fine!" Jack said before gently kissing Sam on the cheek.

"That doesn't count!" Daniel said.

"You didn't precis what type of kiss. It counts." Jack said.

"I agree." Pete said putting his arm around Sam in a possessive manner.

"This is so unfair." Daniel complained.

"It's fair." Jack said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why wouldn't it be? It doesn't even concern you."

"Well because..." Daniel started but couldn't find a reason. "Ok, fine. Your turn."

"How about a different game?" Jack suggested.

"Ok. What?" Daniel asked.

"Jack, do you still have the Monopoly game?" Sam asked.

"Ya, maybe, I'll go see."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ha monopoly, the perfect game to make people angry or over joyed. Well, when I play it's like that anyway. :P Request are always welcomed BTW. ;)

Please review, it doesn't take long :D. Negative or positive, I like to know what you think.


	4. monopoly

Found a beta! Thank you Clara O'neill. As promised here's the betad chapter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Found it!" Jack said from the attic.

"Well it's about time!" Daniel said.

"He's only been searching for five minutes." Sam informed him.

"Ya...so." 

"He can spend days on an alien planet, patiently translating some alien text,  
but a little beer and he can't wait a few minutes to play a game of monopoly.  
Talk about a make over." Jack said coming down the ladder.

"Oh haha. You're not exactly mister patient yourself Jack." Daniel said.

"At least I can handle five minutes." Jack said.

"Whatever, just set the game up."

"See, impatient."

"Jack. I still have the needles." Janet said.

"I'm moving, I'm moving." Jack said moving towards the kitchen. "No  
need to bring in the big guns." They all helped set up the game.

"I get the horse and rider!" Daniel said.

"Only if I can get the money bag." Janet said.

"You're acting like children!" Jack said. "Besides, I get the money bag."

"I believe it is my turn to participate using the money bag." Teal'c said.

"What, you keeping count of that too?"

"Indeed."

"Fine Teal'c gets the money bag, I get the ship, Daniel gets the horse and  
rider, Janet gets the dog, Sam gets the car and Pete gets the thimble." Jack  
said. "Everybody ok with that?" A chorus of yes's and fine's was heard  
and the game began. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Five hundred for Boardwalk?" Pete asked.

"I believe that the possession of this property would provide you with the necessary  
means to build an empire." Teal'c answered   
"So..what? Six hundred?"

"There is no offer you can make that I will accept to give you this  
property." 

"You say it T!" Daniel said. "Don't let him get a monopoly!"

"Who's side are you on?!" Pete said frustrated.

"You got to give him something of value in exchange. The trade has to be  
beneficial for both sides." Janet said.

"All I can give is money."

"For the moment, yes. Maybe you'll land on some of the remaining  
properties." Sam said.

"There's only a few left. I wouldn't bet on it." Jack said.

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Is it my turn yet?!" Daniel complained.

"Not yet. I haven't played yet." Jack said about to roll the dices but stop  
right before he was about to let go. "Daniel, where did you get that beer?"  
Jack asked pointing to the full bottle of beer Daniel was holding.

"What?" Daniel said trying to hide the bottle.

"I know for a fact that you finished your first bottle. This new bottle is  
full! Where did you get it?"

"Huh...well, your fridge is right behind me." 

"You're telling me I have to put a lock on my fridge now!?"

"That won't do much. Sam taught me how to pick a lock." Daniel said taking  
a sip or his guiness.

"Give me that!" Jack said, taking the beer from Daniel.

"Hey!"

"Sam, why on earth did you teach him how to pick a lock?!"  
"Because he locked himself out of his car last year." Sam said trying not to  
laugh.

"I don't know why you're worrying about this. It gives us an advantage."  
Janet said

"How's that?"

"Watch. Daniel, I'll trade you Marvin gardens for Pacific avenue."

"Ok Janet." Daniel said a little sleepily.

"See."

"Doctor Fraiser, I believe that your trade has resulted in both you and Daniel  
Jackson achieving a monopoly." Teal'c said.

"You were saying." Jack said looking at Janet.

"I think that was her point. They've been helping each other since the  
beginning." Sam said.

"So? You helped Jack get Tenessee avenue. And because of that, I lost three  
hundred dollars." Janet said.

"Hey! I had to give you four hundred and eighty dollars because of your three  
houses." Jack said.

"Would you play already!" Daniel said.

"Fine" Jack rolled the dices and got a seven. "Six..seven..jackpot!"  
Jack exclaimed. 

¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Are you serious?" Pete asked for the fourth time.

"That's the rule." Jack said.

"My one hotel and I don't get any money because I'm in jail! That  
sucks." Pete said

"Rules are rules." Jack said.  
"I want to see the rules."

"Oh come on!" Everybody complained.

"We've been over this." Janet said.

"I didn't complain when you landed on my hotel." Daniel said.

"Yes you did." Pete said.

"Not this much." Janet said.

"Thanks Janet." Daniel said putting his head on Janet's shoulder.

"I told you you would pass out." Janet said.

"I don't think that's the reason." Sam said smiling.

"I want my money." Pete said completely ignoring their current discussion.

"I'm not giving it to you." Jack said firmly.

"Fine!"

"Good. Finally, we can move on!" Jack said rolling the dices and moving his  
ship. "Go ahead Daniel." Daniel picked up the dices and rolled a three making  
him land on Teal'c's Kentucky avenue.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe you owe me six hundred and twenty five dollars."  
Teal'c said.

"Huh, I got two hundred and five properties left." Daniel said.

"Only because you weren't paying attention." Jack said. "I landed on  
your properties five times and you didn't even notice. It's only because  
Janet pointed it out that you managed to survive this long."

"That's why we make such a great team." Daniel said, his head still on her  
shoulder.

"Sam, make sure we beat them." Jack said. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

It didn't take long before Daniel lost all his properties and money toTeal'c. Pete was the second one out when he landed on Sam's hotel. Jack,  
Janet and Sam all slowly lost all their possessions leaving Teal'c the winner.

"It's a stupid game." Pete said stubbornly.

"Part of it is just dumb luck." Janet said.

"There's also deception." Jack said looking at Sam accusingly.

"Just because I didn't tell you when TeaL'c landed on your property  
doesn't mean anything."

"We had an unspoken agreement."

"A lot of their unspoken agreements seam to be breaking recently." Janet  
said talking to Daniel.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Janet said innocently.

"What time is it?" Pete asked, eager to get home. He was having a terrible  
time and he really didn't like Jack. Especially when he saw how close Jack was  
sitting to Sam.

"About eleven o'clock"

"I believe there is a sufficient amount of time left for us to watch another  
episode of Star wars." Teal'c said.

"You know, I do have movies here that we could watch." Jack said. "Have  
you seen The Wizard of Oz?"

"I have not."

"Great! I'll go set it up." Jack said, heading off to the living room. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

This was actually a little hard to write since I didn't really know what to put in. I hope it didn't come out too bad.


	5. Nice move egg face!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

This is a J/D shippy chapter. Don't worry I'm already planning a S/J one.

I don't think I've mentioned it in previous chapters but this takes place in winter.

My march break is over now :( so updates will be slower (sorry). But on a happier note , I got 100 in my physics exam and 97 in my English exam :D Enough with my boring life. On with the show!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

During the movie, Daniel was resting his head on Janet's lap who was unconsciously stroking his hair. Jack looked at them and smiled. Why they weren't together yet, he didn't know. His mind was mostly preoccupied with something else. Right next to him, Sam was in Pete's arms and Jack could of sworn that Pete looked at him in such a way that meant: "Jealous?". Maybe he was just being paranoid. Either way, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who wants ice cream?" He asked getting up.

"I think that would be everyone here." Janet said.

"Ok, but since I don't have six arms, I'm going to need some help."

"I'll help." Sam said getting up which wiped Pete's smile straight off.

Not so comfy now are ya Pety boy? The two officers headed to

the kitchen. Sam got out the ice cream and Jack got out the bowls. "Ho for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I only have five bowls."

"Just make Daniel and Janet share one. I'm sure they won't mind." Sam said smiling.

"You would think they would be dating by now."

"Maybe Daniel's still attached to Sha're."

"That or he's just shy."

"Or blind."

"Ya, maybe." Jack said, putting the ice cream away and heading back to the living room holding three bowls. Sam followed bringing the two other bowls.

"Why don't I get any?" Daniel asked after everybody but him got a bowl.

"And why do I have two spoons?" Janet asked.

"Figure it out."

"Why couldn't you just get another bowl out?" Janet asked.

"Because the other ones are soaking in dirty water."

"But..."

"No buts!"

"B.."

"Nope."

"Oh fine."

"That's better."

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

The plan worked perfectly. Daniel and Janet were silently giggling and fighting for the ice cream with their spoons. Not much of their dessert was actually eaten and was almost completely melted by now.

"All that ice cream...wasted."Jack said dramatically. "Next time, let's just have cake."

"Jello's better." Sam said. "As long as it's blue."

"Or both."

"Both is good."

**Pete's POV**

I couldn't believe the way everybody was treating me! The black guy..what was his name again?..ah not important. Anyway he black guy kept looking at me like I was some sort of criminal. Then, there was the little couple in the corner, acting like we weren't even in the room. But the worst was the way Jack would put his arm around my girlfriend.

If only I had my gun...The two were talking about desserts or something like that. When was this night going to end?! Luckily the movie was almost over and then maybe we could leave. I was going to have to talk to Sam about this colonel guy.

"Although this movie was entertaining, Star Wars proves to be far more superior." Teal'c said after the movie.

"No it's not. The Wizard of Oz is a classic!"

"It appears to be a movie designed for young children O'Neill."

"Appearances are misleading."

"Oh give it a rest!" Daniel complained. "Let's do something other than watch a movie that ends in a fight."

"We weren't fighting." Jack said.

"You were getting there." Janet said.

"Fine." Jack uttered.

"Great I'll go find a game." Daniel said heading towards the attic.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't fall off the ladder or something, he's still a little drunk." Janet said,

following the archeologist.

Oh ya, definitely a couple.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Daniel and Janet returned with the game of twister Jack immediately opposed to the idea, but with lots of convincing he finally gave in. Teal'c declared himself the one in charge of spinning the spinner much to Jack's disappointment. His knees weren't going to like him for this. The game started of well but then, somehow, Daniel had ended up face to face with Janet.

"Right hand, red." Teal'c said.

Daniel moved his hand farter away making his face nearly touch Janet's. Both Sam and Jack looked at them with a smile. Come on Danny boy, just kiss her already. Jack thought. Meanwhile, Pete was having a different thought along the lines of get a room. The doctor and archeologist looked into each others eye's. Daniel leaned over a little and, just when they were about to

kiss,...crash! Pete fell making everybody tumble.

Oh Nice move egg face! "You really stink at this game, you know that?" Jack said to Pete who just gave him an annoyed look.

"Why don't we do something else." Daniel said, slightly embarrassed.

"Nobody even won yet." Jack said looking accusingly at Pete.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to play in the first place?" Janet asked.

"I've changed my mind."

"Is it snowing?" Daniel asked.

"It has been doing so for the past two hours." Teal'c mentioned.

"Great Idea! Let's go outside." Jack said and a few ok's later they were all putting on their coats.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When I read a review suggesting twister, this popped right up and I just couldn't resist putting it in even if they're a little too old to be playing twister. P Please R&R


	6. The magic of snow

Disclaimer: Me? Own Stargate? I wish!

I should be studying for my bio exam but instead I wrote this. I got such nice reviews that I felt like writing and I wrote a whole chapter.

Time for Pete to learn a lesson :D Enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Paff! _

"Who threw that!?" Jack yelled right after getting hit by a snowball.

"It was Sam." Daniel said pointing at the Major.

"Daniel!" Sam yelled.

"Wha..." _Paff!_ "What was that for?"

"For tattle telling on me." Sam said smiling sweetly. _Paff!_ "Hey!"

"You started it."Jack said. _Paff!_ "Daniel! What have I ever done to you?"

"I could make a list, but I'm afraid there isn't enough paper on earth."

"What about that planet that had nothing but trees?" Janet asked.

"I don't know it's a pretty long list." _Paff!_ "Jack, you're going to break my glasses." Daniel complained taking snow off his glasses

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you made fun of me." Jack said throwing another snowball, this time at Janet. "And that was for helping him."

"You ticked off the wrong doctor." Janet warned, preparing a snowball. Teal'c, thinking it would be safer inside, headed to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack said throwing him a snowball. Teal'c gave him a look that meant something along the lines of you will live to regret this. he prepared a snowball and made Jack his first target.

"Oh ho." Jack said running behind a tree for protection. _Paff!_ Well that didn't help much. Snowballs were being thrown everywhere. Not so surprising, Jack and Sam teamed up against Janet and Daniel. While they were busy attacking each other, Teal'c managed to seek protection inside. Pete, on the other hand, was having a little difficulty in that area. _Paff! _

"Ouch!" Pete yelled after getting hit in the face by one of Jack's passing snowballs. "My face is on fire!"

"Oh please." Jack murmured.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked genuinely worried. It might have been just a snowball but still.

"I think my nose is broken!" Pete complained.

"It was just a snowball, it's not like if it was a rock or something." Jack said.

"Well it really hurts!" Pete said.

"It doesn't look broken." Janet stated after getting a closer look at Pete's nose.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked.

"She's the best doctor on this planet! I think it's safe to say she's right." Daniel said, getting a big smile from Janet.

"I want a second opinion. At least get an X-ray done" Pete said stubbornly.

"Don't be silly. It was just a snowball." Sam said. She was starting to get annoyed at his childish comments.

"Just put some ice on it...or more snow." Janet said smiling a little

"Just fell lucky that Teal'c wasn't the one who threw it." Jack said. "By the way, where is he?"

"I think he went inside. I'll go check." Sam said heeding into the house.

"Well that explains why we were winning, he wasn't there to absolutely obliterate us." Jack said.

"You weren't winning, we were winning." Daniel argued.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because...well just because!" Daniel said.

"Gee! What a good reason!"

"Hello, man in pain here." Pete said. Sometimes this guy was just too much like Mckay.

"Aren't you a cop? Just sake it off." Jack said.

"Would it kill you to be the least bit sympathetic?" Pete asked.

"Would it kill you if I hit you with a hammer?" Jack asked.

"Is that a threat?"

"It might be."

"That's no way to treat your guests."

"Your right, maybe I should stick to just breaking your nose for real with my fist.."

"Give it your best shot, old man."

"Old man?" Daniel remarked.

"You know, getting into a fight with a Colonel isn't a very

bright idea."

"Scared of being put in a hospital?"

"I'm not the one who complained about a little snow to the face."

"All right you want to have a go?! Come on, give it your best shot."

"You asked for it..." Jack punched Pete in the face...hard.

"Hoy! You hit me!" This time it was Pete's turn to hit Jack. Well try to hit Jack. The Colonel blocked Pete's punch and twisted his arm.

"Had enough or have you still not learned your lesson?"

"What lesson?"

"I'll take that as a no." Jack said, twisting Pete's arm even more. The cop used his other arm to punch Jack in the stomach. Jack let go off Pete but their break wasn't long, they started fighting again, this time, more harshly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Sam entered the house to find Teal'c, the jaffa was looking out the window with an actual smile on his face.

"Teal'c, what are you smiling at?" Sam asked. The last time she saw the warrior smile was...well she couldn't really remember when.

"I believe that Pete Shanahan has fallen in battle."

"He just got hit in the face by a snowball. I don't think that...Wait! Why is that funny?"

"I believe that the snowball was thrown at Pete Shanahan on purpose by Colonel O'Neill."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is a lack of appreciation between both men."

"I've noticed that."

"It appears they are sowing their frustration for one an other."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"They are combatting."

"What!?" Sam said, this time with shock. She headed to the window to see what was going on. Crap! She ran outside to put a stop to all the commotion.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Huuu, Jack?" Daniel said noticing Sam coming their way rather quickly .

"What!?" Jack yelled. Both men stopped fighting when they noticed Sam.

"Huh, we were just huh.." Jack mumbled. How was he going to explain this one.

"He attacked me!" Pete yelled.

_Oh great! This guy is such a wimp_. "You had it coming. In fact you literary asked for it."

"You broke my nose!"

"I thought it was already broken." Jack said mockingly.

"Sam, we're leaving and you're quitting your job." Pete said.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"You can't work at the SGC anymore."

"That's not your decision."

"It's your work or me!"

"Do you really mean that?" Sam asked softly.

"Duh!"

_Well that's a no brainer._ Jack thought. _I guess that's the last we'll see of him. _

"Then I guess that's it then"Sam said, holding back her tears.

"What? No! Your quitting and that's that!" Pete said, walking towards Sam.

"She said no, I suspect you'll be leaving now." Jack said, blocking Pete's way.

"You planned this!" Pete said angrily.

"Planned what?"

"This! You wanted to get ride of me so that you could steal my girlfriend!"

"Pete, he's my CO for crying out loud!" Sam yelled. Jack couldn't help but smile at her last words.

"What are you smiling for?" Pete asked.

"Nothing."

"You're so dead!" Pete yelled. He was about to hit Jack again but Jack anticipated his move and punch him in the face...very hard.

"Yo bruk me gaw." Pete said or at least tried to say.

"I suggest you leave before I break your neck too." Jack said.

"Yo guna reget tis." He said heading off to his car.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

If money makes the world go round then reviews make my fictional world go round. It could use a little spin right now. Hint hint :p


	7. Solutions anyone?

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. That's it...unfortunately.

Personally, I think that this chapter could be better. I might change it later on. Hope it's not too bad.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Janet and Daniel went inside a little after Sam came out. Over the years, they learned that as soon as something would happen that involved Sam and Jack's relationship, it was better not to stick around. Was the living room window far enough?

"He's leaving!" Daniel and Janet said at the same time.

"Well I guess we succeeded operation GROP." Daniel said.

"All we need to do now is succeed the GSAJT plan."

"Let me guess, Get Sam And Jack Together."

"Nope it's Genius Super Amazing Joyous Terrific plan."

"But it's still a plan to get Sam and Jack together, right?."

"Ya."

"Good! But there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"It's an impossible mission."

"You've said that before."

"One more reason why you should realise that we can't succeed."

"We can still try."

"Janet, we've been trying for seven years. SEVEN YEARS!"

"So? It's going to happen one day. Why not today?"

"One word. Regulations. They would never do something against the rules...well Jack might but he wouldn't do anything to compromise Sam's career."

"Ok maybe not today, but one day they'll finally be together."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because one day, one of them is going to retire."

"What if one of them dies first?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Janet said, turning back to the window.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

While Janet and Daniel where having their discussion, Sam and Jack were talking outside.

"Sorry about that." Jack said after Pete had left.

"Don't be. It was my fault for bringing him here. The truth is, things haven't been going very well lately. I guess this was just the last proverbial straw."

"It's not your fault. That guy is just a big arrogant shelf centred fat mean idiotic jerk with jello for a brain...My point is, You deserve better than that guy. I can't really think of someone who is good enough."

"I can." Sam said, looking at him in the eyes. There was no need to say anything else, he understood what she meant. For a few seconds they just gazed at each other then Sam shivered. When she came out of the house earlier on, she didn't bother to put her coat on and it was cold outside...really cold.

"We should probably head back inside." Jack suggested. Sam nodded and they headed towards the door. Throught the window, they could see Janet and Daniel looking at them who, when noticed that they were discovered, ducked immediately. Not that it would do much good.

"You two seriously need to get a life." Jack said coming inside.

"I've got a life." Daniel said.

"Daniel, don't be a smart ass."Jack said.

"Okiedokie."Daniel replied, smiling happily.

"Janet, did you give him more beer?" Sam asked.

"No, I swear." Janet answered.

"Well he can't possibly still be drunk. Can he?" Jack said.

"Well..."

"Oh come on! I know he has absolutely no tolerance to beer but this is just ridiculous. Besides, he didn't look drunk earlier on."

"Maybe he snuck out and got one when I wasn't looking." Janet said hopefully.

"The only reason you wouldn't have noticed would be because you were too busy spying." Jack said.

"We weren't spying, we were just...Daniel what were we doing?"

"Enjoying the night sky." Daniel put in.

"Ya right, and Ra is still alive." Jack said sarcastically.

"He is!?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Definitely drunk." Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"Ok, so he might have found the bottle you took from him during the game of monopoly and might have drunk a little of it but it couldn't have been more then three sips." Janet said.

"Of course he did."

"Where's Teal'c?" Janet said, trying to change the subject which, luckily for her and Daniel, worked.

"T?" Jack asked loudly. "You here?"

"I am in the kitchen O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"What ya doing?"Jack asked as the group entered the kitchen. On the table was a huge sandwich. It had to be at least twenty centimetres long.

"Little snack?" Jack asked.

"Indeed. The nourishment you provided was most unfilling." the jaffa replied.

"Didn't you eat a whole pizza earlier on." Daniel commented.

"Indeed."

"And you're still hungry?" Sam asked.

"Indeed."

"Are you going to share it?" Jack said. Teal'c bowed his head and started cutting the sandwich in six parts.

"Excellent!" Jack said sitting down in one of the chairs. Everybody else did the same.

"Where is Pete Shanahan?" Teal'c asked.

"We broke up. He left." Sam announced.

"I'll take what's his." Jack said. Everybody looked at him confused and shocked. _Did he mean that he was going to replace Pete in Sam's life._ Janet thought. _Surly not._

"I meant that I'll take his piece of the sandwich." Jack said quickly, realising the double meaning of what he had said.

Everybody agreed to let Jack have both the pieces. Besides, all the food that Teal'c had used did belong to Jack. The Colonel, however, thought there might have been a hidden message somewhere in there. Something like Sam's single again. You can be together now. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He knew that his friends knew about his hidden feelings for his 2IC but he figured they understood that there couldn't be anything between them, or was he just hoping that it's what they fought. Either way, there was nothing that anybody could do. At least as long as those pesky regulations were still there. Heck! He's been trying to find a way around the stupid regs for seven years now. He even considered talking to General Hammond about the situation but didn't want to risk both his and Sam's career. The only possibility left was for one of them to retire but their jobs were too important to them to just give it up. For the moment he would just be patient and hope that one day, when he does finally retire...again, they could be together. All they had to do is wait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So was it bad, good, great or terrible?

Please review :D


	8. At the end of the night

Soooooo sorry for the long wait. I hit one of those darn writers blocks. I'm afraid this chapter is quite short but the next one will be longer and shouldn't take two weeks to post.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After they finished eating their sandwich, Sg-1 went into the living room. Janet and Daniel were once again sitting on the two seated couch and Teal'c took the lazy-boy again. Sam and Jack were on the couch. It didn't take long for Teal'c to fall a sleep and Sam and Jack followed. The two officers looked very cozy to Daniel and Janet. Sam rested her head on Jack shoulder and Jack had his head on hers. His arm was around Sam's waist.

"It looks like they're going to be ok." Daniel said.

"Ya, I still wish there was something we could do to speed up the process. I mean it has been seven years, how patient can a person be?" Janet answered.

"I suppose you have a plan."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not exactly an idea that could end up with them being married, but what if we all went to the movies tomorrow and made sure that Sam and Jack sat together. Sort

of like a date."

"Well I know that Teal'c was planing on visiting Ryac for the weekend, but we can still go."

"Great! You think it's going to help release some of the tension?"

"I hope so."

"Well if it doesn't, at least Pete's no longer an issue."

"You know he said he would be back."

"Ya, to pick up the clothes he forgot" Janet said, laughing softly.

"I forgot about that."

"Personally, I would like to burn them." Daniel had to laugh at this causing everybody to wake up.

"What the!! What time is it?" Jack asked waking up.

"It's late...or early, depending on how you see it." Janet answered.

"We should probably get going." Daniel said, getting up.

"No way are you driving. I'll give you a lift." Janet said.

"Thanks."

"Before I forget, who wants to go see a movie tomorrow?" Janet asked,

getting up.

"I am unable to assist you since I have made plans with Ryac." Teal'c answered

"Ok, what about you guys." The doctor asked looking at the two air force officers.

"Ya sure you betcha!" Jack said. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Haven't decide yet. What about you Sam? You coming?"

"Actually I was planing on..."

"You can't go to the base." Jack interrupted. "You're on downtime. No work allowed."

"But..."

"Nope. That's an order."

"Fine."

"Good. So you'll come?" Janet asked.

"Sure, I'm in."

"Great! See you tomorrow bye!" Janet said exiting the house followed by a sleepy Daniel.

Sam and Teal'c left as well and Jack went directly to his room. It had been a long night. The mess would have to wait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC...


	9. Pete's worst day

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. You know the drill.

I would have updated sooner if it wasn't for the problems I had trying to submit the document :S

Sorry for the wait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The following day, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Janet went to the movie theatre at five o'clock.

"I know it's Saturday, but isn't there more people than the usual?" Daniel asked, standing in line to get the tickets.

"Seems normal to me." Jack said.

"You sure? Because last time I was here there were a lot less people."

"And when exactly might that have been?"

"..."

"Well..?"

"Point taken."

"Has it really been that long?" Janet asked.

"I've been busy with work."

"There's busy and then there's obsessed." Jack said.

"Well at least I work, you never work."

"I work. It just that I'm not a workaholic like the rest of you."

"I'm not a workaholic. I just work the necessary hours required to do my job correctly." Janet said.

"Not to mention that if it wasn't for Janet's efforts you wouldn't even be alive." Daniel said.

"Fine, but Daniel and Carter are definitely working too hard. You've said it yourself doc."

"At least we work. How many times have you came into our offices because you had nothing else to do?" Daniel said.

"I always have a reason."

"You've broken a lot of my artifacts." Daniel said.

"And my doohickies." Sam added.

"All were accidents."

"Jack, you played frisbee with one of my plates. I don't think that qualifies as an accident."

"That happened once!"

"Alright how about all the times your yoyo hit my computer?" Sam asked.

"I paid for those."

"You didn't pay for the medical supplies you broke." Janet said.

"I'm not made of money you know."

"Next." The lady from behind the ticket booth said.

"Oh, sorry. Four tickets for Starsky and Hutch." Daniel

said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"35 dollars! I can't believe it cost 35 dollars!" Daniel said. After they got their tickets they went in line to get the snacks.

"You've said that five times already. I think we all get the point."

"Ya but...35 bucks!"

"I'll pay for the snacks if you would just shut up." Jack gave in.

"...Ok."

"Finally!"

"You know he's going to buy the extra large pop corn because of that." Janet said.

"It's worth it."

"Did he just insult me?" Daniel asked Janet.

"I honestly don't know."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

After they bought their snacks, they headed off to the room indicated on their tickets. The room was almost completely full.

"Looks like we should have gotten here earlier." Daniel said.

"I can't see a place where there's four seats next to each

other." Janet said.

"There's two here." Daniel said jumping into the seat. Janet immediately followed his example. "I think there's two other seats over there." The archeologist said pointing to some seats a few rows lower.

"Go figure." Jack said under his breath. The two officers headed towards the two seats Daniel pointed out. "Do you think they did on purpose?" Jack asked once the sat down.

"Did what on purpose?" Sam asked.

"Held up so that they could sit together alone."

"Oh, that. Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe. Did you see the way the doc immediately sat next to Daniel?"

"Are you suggesting that they might be together but they just haven't told us?"

"That's one theory."

"I don't think so, sir."

"Well then what do you think their up to?"

"I think that Janet's just trying to get Daniel to finally ask her out."

"If you ask me, I'll say this counts as a date."

"Excuse me?"

"Well they're sitting alone and..." Jack stopped talking when he finally realise that what he was saying could also apply to him and Sam. "Never mind, not a date."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"If there's one thing I never liked about going to movies, it's the long wait before they finally start showing the movie." Daniel said. "Wasn't it suppose to start at five thirty? It's all ready five forty."

"Not to mention the fact that you all ready finished your popcorn." Janet added.

"Oh." Daniel said, disappointed.

"Here, have some of mine." Janet said handing over her pop corn.

"Thanks."

The room suddenly turned dark as the commercials started to roll on the screen. The movie was finally about to begin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Somehow, during the movie, Jack's arm found its way around Sam and the two seemed to be as close as humanly possible despite the fact that there was an armrest between them. Janet and Daniel seemed just as cosy. Both couples were reluctant to move when the movie ended.

"They did a good job." Jack stated as they all exited the theatre.

"The television series were better." Daniel responded.

"What are you talking about? It was great! Although, I do admit that if they had gone fishing at the end, it would be even better."

"Fishing?" Janet asked.

"That's right."

"What is it with you and fishing?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Jack started.

"Sam!" A voice from behind them yelled. The four friends turned around to a surprised looking Pete.

"Pete! What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the day after our break up and you're already dating an other guy."

"We're not on a date." Both Sam and Jack replied.

"Ya we're here two you now." Daniel pointed out.

"And yet you weren't sitting together."

"There wasn't enough room."

"How convenient."

"Wait, how did you know?" Sam asked.

"Huuuu...well."

"What? You're spying on us now?" Sam asked.

"I have good reasons to. Do you really think I'm blind? I know what's going on between you And my girlfriend."

"One, there's nothing going on and, two, didn't you break up?" Jack pointed out.

"Ya, thanks to you."

"You did it on your on bucko."

"You're so dead."

Pete attacked Jack who pinned him down on the floor. Two security guards saw the commotion and came over. They got Jack to let go and helped Pete of the floor but didn't let him go off him.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave." One of the guards said to all five of them.

"Not a problem, we were just on our way." Jack said turning around to head to the door. Daniel, Sam and Janet followed.

"I'm going to talk to your superiors!" Pete yelled at them, being led outside by the two officers.

"Go right ahead. Good luck getting a hold on them." Jack yelled back before he was out of sight.

"He is a cop, I'm sure he can get through to Hammond." Daniel said once they were all outside.

"So? What's he going to say? He's the one who attacked me."

"He could just lie."

"Then it would be his word against mine and a bunch of witnesses."

"Ya, but still..."

"He can't do anything but waste some of Hammond's time."

"I hope you're right."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC...

Please review :D


	10. ask her out for crying out loud!

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now.

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I had six exams this week. SIX!!! And I still have some coming up next week. Point is, updates are still going to be slow. Sorry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I've never seen Pete act that way or the way he acted yesterday for that matter." Sam said to Janet on the drive home from the cinema.

"You mean before he met Jack and before he saw the two of you together." Janet said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's nobody but you and me in this car. Might as well be honest."

Sam let out a sign. "Alright."

"Good. Now I say that Pete has been acting this way because he's jealous of Jack."

"Why would he be? I mean we're just friends." Sam said with a hint of regret.

"I think the stories pushed him overboard. The virus, Antarctica, the whole alternated reality thing."

"Maybe. But that stuff happened years before Pete and I even met!"

"My guess is that he thinks that Jack knows you more than he does. Which is true."

"Well what does he expect? I've been working with Jack for seven years and only met Pete a few months ago." Janet smiled at her friend. "What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, you just called Colonel O'Neill Jack."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Now we're having one of Daniel's and Jack's silly arguments!"

"You just called him Jack again." Janet said, her smile even bigger.

"Janet!"

"Alright, alright."

"Why don't we talk about you and Daniel." Sam said, happy to change the subject.

"What do you mean." Janet's grin quickly left and her checks turned a nice shade of pink.

"You know what I mean. The way you jumped in the seat next to him, you two looked like a nice little couple you know."

"Look who's talking." Now it was Sam's turn to blush. _So, didn't manage to completely change the subject. _

"There's something standing in my way, there's nothing standing in yours." Sam said, still trying to keep the subject on Daniel's and Janet's relationship.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now stop hiding it. Daniel obviously likes you back."

"Lets turn the radio on." Janet said, turning on the radio.

"You two would be good together."

Janet put the volume higher. "Sorry, I can't hear you." The doctor replied. Sam rolled her eyes. She could always talk to her friend later.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What's up with you and the doc?" Jack asked, getting strait to his point.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

_Of course, you just had to make this harder didn't you Danny boy._ Jack thought. "I mean, are you dating?"

"Why on earth got you to think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just because you two seemed so cosy and Janet literary jumped into the seat next to you."

"Yes but only because..." Daniel stopped in mid-sentence when he realised what he was about to say.

"Because what?"

"Nothing." The archeologist said, a little too quickly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, fess up."

"Really, it's nothing. Just two friends watching a movie just like you and Sam." _That should work_.

"Didn't look that way."

_Ok, so maybe it didn't work_. "Ya well you and Sam didn't look like just friends either."

"So you admit that you weren't just out as friends." _Your tricks won't work on me Danny. _

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because, you're my friend and I think you two would be good together."

"You think?"

"Yes. Now the next time you see her, ask her out."

"What if she says no?"

"You don't have a lot of self-confidence, do you? She won't say no."

"Tell you what. I'll ask her out, if you tell Sam you love her."

"Are you trying to get me fired!?"

"Say it in private, nobody else has to know. Like with the zatarcs thing."

"Who told you about that?"

"Janet."

"Of course she did."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine. But I won't do my part until you do yours."

"Alright but you better keep your word."

"Alright then."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Monday finally came, Daniel was, for the first time, reluctant to go to work. What on earth had got him to agree to that silly deal? Despite what he was feeling, he went over to the infirmary. If this was the way to get Sam and Jack to admit their feelings for each other, than he was going to do it. Besides, if Jack was right, and Janet would say yes, it would make Daniel's day. Heck! It would make his month. "Huuu, Janet? Can I talk to you for a moment." The things he did for his friends.

"Sure Daniel." The doctor said walking towards Daniel. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if you weren't doing anything after we're done working, you may want to...join me for diner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Janet asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Ya, I guess I am." Daniel replied with the same sized smile.

"I'd love too. What time?"

"I could pick you up at six. That a good time?"

"Sure, see you then." Janet said, before going back to work.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Daniel couldn't believe it! Well, actually, he could. He was just really really surprised that, for once, Jack was right. He had to tell somebody. Lucky for him, Jack was exactly where he thought he would be. In the commissary.

"Hey Jack." Daniel said sitting across from the Colonel.

"You're looking awfully cheerful today. What's up?" Jack asked, eating a piece of his cake.

"Well you were right."

"I was? About what?"

"Janet said yes, we're going on a date tonight."

"That's great! Congratulations."

"Of course you know what this means."

"Yup, you're no longer the chicken I thought you were. Got to go. See ya later." Jack said, getting up.

"You know what I meant. Don't forget our deal."

"Deal? What deal?" Jack said innocently, walking out of the commissary and towards his office.

"Don't pretend you don't remember." Daniel said following him. "You promised you would talk to Sam if I asked Janet out."

"Yes, but that was back when I thought you were too chicken to ask."

"So instead you're just going to be a chicken yourself."

"Daniel, why does it even matter to you whether or not I tell her?"

"Because if you don't, another guy is going to come along."

"You mean like Pete. She deserves to be happy Daniel." At this point, they were in Jack's office with the door closed.

"She probably thinks your feelings for her have changed and that's why she went out with Pete. Didn't last Friday convince you that she wouldn't be happy with anybody else than you?"

"See that's the problem. She can't be with me."

"Tell her anyway, that way, when you retire, she won't already be with some other guy." Daniel said before leaving Jack's office. Jack had a little thinking to do.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Will Jack have the courage to talk to Sam?...YUP :D I'm sure you all already knew that. :P I'll try to update as fast as I can but like I said, exams exams.

There is a way you can help, is that a review button below? wink.


	11. If at first you don't succeed

Disclaimer: I own nothing...yet :P

Thank you soooo much to those who have reviewed so far :D I now officially have more than 100 reviews! Thank you everybody!!!! now on with chapter 11...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He could do this. Right? He's been through worse. Captured, tortured, shot, turned into a Tok'ra, died... How could this be worse? It was just saying a few words to his 2IC. It's not like if he never said those three words to somebody else. Why would this be any different? _Maybe because those three words could get you both fired!_ Jack thought to himself. Despite everything going through his mind, Jack headed towards Sam's lab. When he got there, he found her typing on her computer. He walked in and noticed the camera in one of the corners. _Darn! I forgot about that._ Well he definitely wasn't going to say anything in front of a security camera. That's just asking for trouble.

"Sir?" Sam said, noticing him just staring at the wall.

"Hey Carter." Jack said, turning to look at her.

"Did you want something?" Sam asked, after a few

seconds of awkward silence.

"No, not in particular." There was an other awkward silence. " Hey, did you hear about Daniel and Janet?"

"Yeah, Janet was here a few minutes ago. Looks like Daniel finally got the guts to do something."

"Only because I got him too."

"Really! How?"

"Uhhhh, we had a deal." _Maybe she'll leave it at that._

"What kind of deal?"

_No such luck._ "Well, we agreed that if he managed to ask Janet out, I would...go a week without watching The Simpsons." _Nice cover!_

"I'm guessing you didn't think Daniel would actually do it."

"Nope. Not until he came into the commissary with a big smile on his face."

"Sounds similar to the smile Janet had."

"I bet." There was an other silence. "Well I better..." Jack said, pointing to the door. "See ya around Major" He said before leaving.

"Bye sir."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You didn't tell her!" Daniel yelled. After his little chat with Sam, Jack had gone to find Daniel. Lucky for him, the archeologist was in his office.

"I couldn't. There was a darn camera!" Jack yelled back. It was a good thing the door was closed and that there wasn't a camera in Daniel's office.

"You mean the one in the corner?"

Jack nodded.

"That camera's been broken for weeks."

"And you tell me that now ?!"

"I thought you already knew."

Jack calmed down a little before asking his next question. "Why is it, that out of all the rooms in this mountain, there had to be a camera in her lab. Why isn't there one in your office or mine anyway?"

"Well since her's is one of the once where something is most likely to...go wrong."

"You mean explode."

"It's just so that we could know what might have happened if something

was to go wrong. And since there isn't really a need for them in our offices..."

"They rather spend their money with something else."

"Right."

"Fair enough. You're sure that the camera is broken."

"Positive."

"Nobody might have fixed it lately?"

"Not that I know of."

"Not that you know of?!"

"No, no, they didn't...didn't fix it."

"Ok then." Jack stood in front of Daniel's desk for a while thinking.

"You're not going to be able to tell her if you stay here."

"Right. I'll see you later."

"With good news I hope."

"We'll see."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack was on his way back to Sam's lab when he turned a corner and bumped right into his 2IC. Causing her to drop the document she was holding. Papers spread out everywhere.

"Sorry sir." Sam said, bending down to pick out the papers.

"Not your fault Major." Jack said, bending down to help her out. "At least, not entirely." He added, getting a brilliant smile from his 2 IC. "What is all of this stuff anyway?"

"Just my report sir."

"A little big don't ya think?"

"It's the one for the alien device sg-4 brought back a week ago."

"Ah! I knew that."

They picked up the last of the mixed up paper and started walking back the way Sam came. Jack assumed she was going back to her lab and put the papers back in order. Nice going Jack! "Need any help putting those back in order?" He asked.

"I can handle it. Thank you sir." Sam said before entering the elevator. The doors closed and Jack headed strait for Daniels lab...Again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You tell her?" Daniel asked when Jack entered his office.

"Ah, no."

"Why not?"

"Well, I bumped into her in the hallway and made her drop her report of who knows how many pages while she was most likely on her way to give it in to General Hammond.."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? Oh?"

"Maybe you should do this a different way."

"You have a suggestion?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. A letter."

"A letter?"

"Or a poem."

"I stink at writing out my feelings and I couldn't write a poem if my life depended on it."

"E-mail?"

"Nope."

"Recording?"

"Too tacky."

"Note with flours?"

"Are you kidding? It would draw too much attention. I might as well just scream I love you Sam on the base intercom." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know of any other way other than just saying it out loud."

"Can't we just..."

"I'm not going to forget our deal." Daniel said, interrupting Jack's sentence. "Third time's the charm right."

"I hate cliches." Jack muttered before leaving.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Soon after Jack left, Daniel rushed to the infirmary. He just had an idea and couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. "Janet!"

"Something wrong?" Janet asked, concerned.

"No no. You have a few minutes? There's something you have to see."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't take too long." The doctor said following Daniel until they reached the security monitoring room. "What did you want to show me?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It depends on whether or not Jack as enough guts." Daniel said, sitting down on a chair and typing something on the keyboard to show the video footage of Sam's lab.

"What?"

"If he does then you're going to be glad I showed you."

"Be glad you showed me what?"

"Jack telling Sam he loves her."

"Why would he do that in front of a security camera with sound?"

"I told him the camera was broken."

"Fair enough. Scout over." Janet said, sitting on one of the chairs and watching the computer screen where see could see Jack walking into Sam's lab and closing the door behind him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

To be continued... In the meantime, why not review. It won't take too long :P


	12. You did what?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself.

Huge thanks to Clara O'neill, a great beta! And to everybody who reviewed :D

I decided not to keep you guys waiting too long on the cliff hanger so here's chapter 12.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second. Off the record." Jack said, walking closer towards her. He could see she was shocked that he used her first name. Or maybe it was because he was acting a little differently than usually. Ok, a lot differently. Of course there was nothing usual about telling ones 2IC that you've loved her for seven years. If there was, he would be telling her everyday.

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

"Remember the zarcs thing?"

"You mean zatarcs. Yes, that was about three years ago."

"Well, as Daniel so nicely pointed out, it was long enough ago for someone to think that some things might have changed since then. But they haven't. If anything, there even stronger now then back then."

"Sir?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm speaking off the record. You can call me Jack."

"Alright. I'm not exactly sure where you're going with this, Jack."

"What I'm trying to say is..." Jack said, hesitating for a moment then leaning in and kissing her gently. Shocked at first, Sam tried to push him off before easing up and kissing him back. They pulled apart after a short moment and Jack looked at her straight in the eyes. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack." Sam replied smiling.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Janet and Daniel both looked at the screen in front of then in shock. Daniel had expected Jack to say something as vague as I care about you more than I'm suppose too. at best. The fact that he actually kissed her and came right out and said it was...well, shocking. Janet, on the other hand, was smiling and looked like she just won the lottery. "I can't believe he actually did that! We've got to show this to someone." Janet said, reaching to get the tape out of the VCR. Daniel stopped her midway. "We can't do that. If Hammond finds out, both Sam and Jack could get fired or worse court marshalled."

"I know that. I just want to show it to a few people. Like say, the nurses, since I won the bet."

"What bet?"

"I said that Jack would tell Sam he loves her within a week after Sam's and Pete's break up. One of the nurses said it would never happen. The others agreed. We all betted 50 bucks."

"Alright, we can tell them. But nobody can see the tape."

"What about Teal'c. It wouldn't be fair to him if we don't show it to him."

"Alright, but that's it."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Since the nurses were the biggest gossips, it didn't take long for nearly the whole base to find

out about Jack's and Sam's little revelation. It was only a matter of time for somebody to mention it to the two officers. In fact when Jack was heading towards the commissary after his intimate talk with Sam, he bumped into Colonel Callwell, the leader of sg-6.

"About time you did something. We were all starting to think you would never have the guts to do anything." Callwell said.

"Do something about what?" Jack asked casually.

"Well about you and Sam. What else?" The Colonel said before leaving.

"Daniel!" Jack muttered, walking quickly to Daniel's office.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Daniel!" Jack barked, entering the archeologist's office.

"Oh ho." Daniel muttered.

"That's right oh ho! I can't believe that you, of all people, would tell someone!"

"I only told Teal'c and Janet." Daniel said in defence.

"Well then they must have told someone else because Colonel Callwell knew about it. And if he knew, there's bound to be a lot of other people who knows about it too."

"Teal'c wouldn't tell anybody even if he was being tortured and Janet only showed it some nurses."

"Showed what?"

"I meant told!"

"What did Janet show them?" Jack asked, even louder than before.

"The...the tape." Daniel said, giving in.

"What tape?"

"The tape of the video footage of...Sam's lab...when you were..."

"You told me that camera was broken!" Jack said, getting angrier by the minute and dangerously close to hurting Daniel seriously. Thankfully for Daniel, the intercom called for Jack to go to Hammond office. For once, Jack actually looked terrified.

"You know it's probably not about the tape. It's not the first time people said rumours about you and Sam." Daniel said, hopefully.

"What rumours?"

"Huh, never mind. The important thing is he couldn't have seen the tape since I hid it in my office."

"How many rumours?" Jack asked, not paying attention to what Daniel just said.

"Huuuh, a lot but not has many as their was bets."

"Bets!"

"Oups."

"Don't people have better things to do!"

"If it makes you feel better, Hammond's in on the bets too. So is the president last I heard."

"What!"

"_Colonel O'Neill to General Hammond's office immediately._" Walter's voice said through the intercom.

"Maybe it would be best not to keep him waiting." Daniel said, partly because, if it was about the tape, it would be best for the General not to be too angry and partly because the farther Jack was at the moment, the safer it would be for him.

"I hope you're right about this." Jack said leaving Daniel's office and heading towards Hammond's. He was feeling even worse than when he was on his way to talk to Sam. He knocked on the door and heard Hammond say come in. He cautiously walked into Hammond's office and tried to look casual. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Have a seat Jack." Hammond said happily. Too happily in Jack's opinion. "I haven't received your report for your last mission yet. I want it on my office by five o'clock today."

"Is that it sir?" Jack asked somewhat still worried.

"Yes, I suggest you go and start working on your report."

"Yes sir." Jack answered, getting up and leaving. He couldn't believe it was about just a silly report. _Looks like rumours and bets aren't so bad after all_. Jack thought, but he still was mad at Daniel for lying to him about the camera. _Note to self, must find and destroy tape and then get revenge on Daniel._

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Jack had left, Hammond couldn't help but smile and decided to called the president and tell him the good news. Well, good news for himself anyway. "You owe me 30 bucks Henry. It looks like it wasn't just a rumour."

"Are you sure?" The president asked over the phone.

"I'm sure. You should have seen his face. He was terrified when he walked in and then relieved when I started talking about his overdue report."

"Is the tape true too?"

"I don't know about that yet. I'm planning on asking Doctor Jackson about it latter. According to one of the nurses, he's the one who convinced Jack to go through with it and was the first along with Doctor Fraiser to watch the tape."

"Speaking of the two doctors, how are things between them?"

"The nurse also said that she over heard Dr Jackson asking Dr Fraiser on a date."

"Looks like things are finally patching up. Keep me posted George." The president said, before hanging up. Now all Hammond needed to do was get his hands on the tape.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remember reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! You do that, and I'll go write chapter 13 :D


	13. trick the tricker

Disclaimer: I'm tired of repeating myself so I'm just going to stop saying it.

I'm having so much fun with this story and I got even more fun planned for up coming chapters something along the lines of getting the team to got to an amusement park and bumping into Pete one last time. Don't forget to review and tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. But before you go do that why not read chapter 13...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack was carefully planning his revenge against Daniel. He thought about replacing the coffee in the commissary by decaf but then he would have to face the wrath of every other coffee addict on base. Itching powder came to mind but that was nothing compared to what the archeologist had done. There was always the possibility of accidentally breaking one of his precious artifacts but Jack wasn't that mean .Whatever he decide to do, he wasn't going to do anything until he got his hands on that tape and made sure nobody else could see it. Jack walked towards Daniel's office but stopped when heard voices coming from said office.

"He knew!?" Jack heard Janet say.

"Yup."Daniel answered.

"And he didn't do anything about it!?"

"Nope."

"Do you know what he's planning on doing?"

"Nope, but he was smiling a lot so I guess it won't be something too bad."

"How did he even find out!?"

"Somebody obviously told him."

"I know that. I mean who would have told him ?"

"It could have been anyone. But it doesn't really matter since nobody's in trouble."

"I guess you're right."

"So, about tonight, is six o'clock still ok?"

"Yup, where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Jack left at that moment deciding to give the couple a little privacy. He wondered who and what they were talking about. He guessed he would figure it out eventually. Jack started walking towards the commissary feeling like he forgot something and then remembered the whole reason why he wanted to go to Daniel's office. He turned around and headed straight for Daniel's office...again. This time he didn't

hesitate to enter since he didn't hear anyone talking anymore and figured Janet had just left. When he entered the room he quickly realised how wrong that assumption was. Janet was still there but wasn't talking, oh no. She was kissing Daniel! The couple didn't even seem to know that Jack was there, that is until he accidentally bumped into the wall while he was trying to hurry out the door. The two doctors broke apart and looked in the direction of the noise. There was Jack, swearing and keeping his hand on his now bleeding forehead. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Jack." Daniel said with pink cheeks. "What ah, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you."

"Why?"

"I need the tape."

"Oh, I...don't...have it." Daniel said, his cheeks becoming red.

"What do you mean you don't have it?"

"I ahhhh, gave it...to someone."

"What! Why? Who?"

"I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?! You know what could happen if Hammond finds that tape!" Daniel was really going to get it now!

Janet, who had been quiet, chose that this would be a good time to pop in the discussion. Daniel and her had been talking about how Hammond came into Daniel's office for the tape soon after he had talked to Jack. She figured Daniel didn't want to tell Jack that for some sort of payback. "Sir, forget about the tape for now. We need to get a bandage for your head."

"I'll be fine."

"We have to stop that bleeding now come with me to the infirmary." Janet said, practically pulling Jack out of the room.

"Powermonger." Jack said in a low voice.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Jack had his head bandaged, which he was against from the very beginning, it was only a light bump on the head after all, he was determined to get that tape and nothing was going to stop him this time. "Sir!" Then again...Jack turned around so that he could check who was calling eventhough he already had a pretty good idea who it might be. Yup, it was Sam.

"Yeah?" Jack asked vaguely.

"General Hammond wants to see you in his office."

"Of course he does." Jack said, changing direction and heading towards the elevator.

"Uh, sir."

"Yeah?"

"He didn't look too happy either."

"Thank you major, that's very encouraging."

"You don't think he might...know?"

"Only one way to find out." Jack said as the elevator doors closed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Sir?" Jack said entering Hammond's office.

"I've put up with a lot since you've been under my command. But I got to say that out of all the orders you've defied and rules you've broken, this would have to be the hardest one on me yet." George said.

"And what would that be sir?" Jack asked, visibly uncomfortable.

"I think we both know what I'm referring to. I can assure you that this would be the last time."

Crap! Busted."Sir before you do anything...This was all my fault I'm the only one that should suffer the consequences."

"Of course. Who else would responsible for your lack of capability to return your reports on time. I told you to have it on my desk at five o'clock and we are now four minutes to five and I know for a fact that you haven't even started writting that report."

Report! REPORT! That was it?! Jack was sure that Hammond was referring to the kiss."Well I did bump my head sir." Jack said, pointing to this bandage around his head.

"If I can remember correctly, Dr Fraiser said that this happened quite a while after I told you to finish your report ASAP."

"I've been...busy."

"Oh, doing what exactly?"

"Taking care of some unfinished business sir."

"Your report is unfinished business."

"Yes sir. Permission to go do that now."

"Go ahead and Jack?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'll be checking the tape outside your office."

"Yes sir." Jack said leaving as quickly as possible. Oh ya, Daniel was really REALLY going to pay!

Hammond chuckled lightly. He had never seen Jack looking so terrified. This was defiantly more fun than just admitting that he had the tape and that he wasn't going to court-martial his two best officers. It didn't take long for Hammond to make a copy of the tape and send it to the president. He wanted his thirty bucks and the there also was the fact that he wanted to rub it in a little was also to blame.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Daniel had left the base once Jack was brought to the infirmary so that he could go get ready for his date. Also he wasn't looking foward to having another chat with Jack. Janet had left the second she finished bandaging Jack's forehead. Thankfully, Cassandra was home to help her mom choose what to wear. It took a good thirty minutes before Cassy mentioned that it was already five thirty and Janet decided on the black spaghetti strapped dress and moved on to her makeup and jewellery. She was almost done when a knock was heard from downstairs. "That's Daniel!" Janet said.

"You finish up, I'll go get the door." Cassy said, running down the stairs. "Hey Daniel." She said, opening the door so Daniel could walk in. He was wearing a black tux and a dark bleu tie.

"Hi Cassy. Is your mom ready?"

"Yup." Janet said from the bottom of the stairs.

Daniel stood there, looking surprisingly similar to a goldfish before something finally came out of his mouth.

"Uhhh. You ready to go?"

"Yes." Janet answered smiling. Cassy gave her mom a thumbs up as she and Daniel left the house. She definitely agreed that the two doctors made a great couple.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Don't worry you'll get to find out what happens on the date in the next chapter which will be posted quickly as long as I get reviews :P that's right I'm black mailing you guys with chapters :P


	14. First date

Disclaimer: Seriously getting bored of saying it.

Here it is! Janet's and Daniel's date... Hope you enjoy :D

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After a short car ride, Daniel was guiding Janet towards wherever he was taking her. He asked her to close her eyes so that it would remain a surprise until the very last moment. Since they were walking what Janet thought was a small trail, they had to walk arm in arm which definitely wasn't an inconvenient as far as they were concerned.

"Can I open them now?" Janet asked.

"Not yet." Daniel answered.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Almost...Ok, open your eyes."

"Wow." Janet said once her eyes where open. She could now see that the sun setting, making the sky look red and that they where near the end of a cliff. Daniel had set up a blanket with candles everywhere and a basket most likely containing their diner. There was also a bottle of champagne with two glasses next to it.

"I don't do this often so I didn't really know what I should do. I hope this isn't too much. We can always just go to a restaurant or a movie if you don't like it or..."Daniel said, talking faster with every word.

"Daniel, slow down. This is...amazing. I can't believe you went through all this trouble."

"So, it's ok?"

"It's great." Janet said smiling brightly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

The sun had fully set and stars were slowly appearing. Daniel lit the candles and started pouring the champagne while continuing their discussion.

"When I asked if I could read the letter the boy had given her, she got angry and ripped it up in as many pieces as possible to make sure I couldn't put it back together later." Janet finished her story, laughing softly.

"Poor Cassy." Daniel said trying to sound at least a little sympathetic but he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah, she's the one who ended up trying to put it back together. I guess it must have been a really nice letter."

"Do you know who the boy was?"

"Nope. Although I have a hunch that it was Dominic."

"How are things between them anyway?"

"Cassy doesn't like to talk about it a lot. I guess it's one of those things she only talks about with her friends."

"Go figure. She may be from an other planet but she's still a teen."

"Ya." Janet said, laughing again. "I remember sneaking out the house to go to a school dance when I was fourteen. It wasn't easy to climb out the window in my dress."

"I can imagine...actually I can't. I never did anything like that considering..."

"I know. I hope not all foster parents where too hard on you."

"There were some really kind ones but there was also the other ones, the ones that would beat you if you didn't do what they said." Daniel said, a sad face appearing for a short moment. "But I can remember a house I stayed at for a year. It was huge and the family I was staying with was really kind and had lots of toys and the son was just a little younger than me and followed me everywhere."

"Sounds nice."

"It was." Daniel said smiling at the memory. "Wo! It's already eleven o'clock."

"Already! I've got to get back. I told Cassy I would be back by ten thirty." As soon as Janet said those words, Daniel started to pick everything up and they both headed back to that car.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

When they arrived at Janet's house, Daniel helped Janet out of the car and walked her to the door. "I had lots of fun. Thank you." Janet said.

"Me too. You think we could do it again sometime?"

"Of course, I'd love too." Janet said leaning in to kiss Daniel.

"You're late!" Cassy said opening the door, interrupting the couple. "Oups."

"Sorry, we lost track of time."

"I bet." Cassy said with a huge smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Janet said to Daniel.

"Yup. Bye Janet. Bye Cass." Daniel said heading back to his car and driving off waving bye one last time. When the car was out of sight Janet turned to her daughter. "Nice timing."

"Sorry about that."

"Sure you are. Like you couldn't see us through the window."

"After all the times you walked in on me and Dominic, a little payback seemed appropriate." Cassy said innocently.

"And of course now was the best time."

"Enough about that. You have to tell me everything."

"You never tell me anything that happens on your dates."

"That's different. It's because I don't want to but I bet you're dying to tell someone."

"Ya, you're right. But let me at least come inside first." Cassy moved out of the way so her mom could come in. Janet left to go get changed and when she came back down stairs, Cassy had already made some hot chocolate. Janet told her everything that happened and now and then Cassy would say things like how romantic and how sweet.

"When are you going out again?" Cassy asked once Janet finished telling the story.

"I don't know. Soon I hope."

"Good because I have an idea."

"What?"

"You, me and SG-1 could go to the amusement park close by."

"You call two hours of driving close by?"

"It would be so much fun! Please."

"I'll suggest it to everybody else but don't get your hopes up everybody's pretty busy

this week."

"Saturday is only four days away."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Cool! I'll go cheek the prices online." Cassy said, running off to her room.

"I haven't said yes yet!" Janet yelled as Cassy ran off. "Teens."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

REVIEW! You know you want to...


	15. Car ride

Sorry for the long wait, I have 12 exams coming up and I've been busy studying for all of them. I'm hopping to finish the next chapter sooner but I still got two weeks of school to tough out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The following morning, Janet got to work early so that she could ask SG-1 if they would like to come to the amusement park with Cassy and her. Luckily for her, all of SG-1 were already in the commissary eating breakfast. From where she was, see could see Sam and Jack sitting quite close and listening to whatever Daniel was talking about while Teal'c was eating his breakfast which looked like enough food to feed an army...literally. "Hey guys." Janet said pulling up a chair for herself.

"Hey doc. Good timing, Daniel was just telling us how much fun you too had last night." Jack said, making

both Daniel and Janet blush.

"It would appear your night out is the centre of many discussions." Teal'c said. Jack couldn't help but smile a little at that. He was hoping for something like this ever since everybody found out about his little revelation yesterday. Finally, Daniel was going to find out what it felt like and Janet...well she helped Daniel so it was only fair.

"Don't people have better things to talk about?" Daniel asked.

"Not so fun being the centre of attention now is it Danny?" Jack said, smiling.

"Before you guys go into some sort of staring competition, Cassy and I are planning to go to an amusement park next weekend and would like to know if you would like to tag along."

"Count me in." Jack said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"I would be more than happy to accompany you." Teal'c said.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Daniel answered.

"Great. I'll see you guys later." Janet said, getting up to leave.

"I better go start working on the tablet SG-4 brought back." Daniel said, following Janet out the door.

"Ten bucks says that he isn't going directly to his office." Jack said making Sam laugh.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

The rest of the week had gone really well. Everybody was now gossiping on Daniel and Janet which let Sam and Jack be more cosy around each other, nothing big really, they just started flirting more in Sam's lab and exchanged food when ever they ate lunch together...alone. Which happened more and more usually. Jack had even gotten his revenge on Daniel by locking the archeologist out of his office for a whole day .Although, he quickly regretted it when Daniel got back on him by getting Janet to order Jack to go to the infirmary for a check up. Not wanting any more needles being poked at him, Jack called it a truce and both Daniel and Jack agreed not to continue with their little prank war.

Everybody was happy when the weekend arrived. Jack was bored out of his skull because SG-1 had only gone on only one mission this week, Teal'c was a little cranky for the same reason, Janet was exhausted since SG-13 had gotten badly injured late Thursday night, Sam was having a hard time concentrating because of everything that was happening in her personal life lately and Daniel had been looking foward to spending a day with everybody at the amusement park all week. Not to mention Cassy who had a hard time sleeping all week because of her excitement.

Early Saturday morning, everybody met up at Janet's house and managed to all fit in Janet's car. Daniel, Janet and Cassy sat in the front seats, Cassy being in the middle and Janet sitting in the drivers seat. Teal'c sat by the left window leaving little room for Sam and Jack to squeeze in beside him.

"Why can't we just take two cars?" Jack asked.

"This is more ecological." Daniel answered. "Besides it's only two hours."

"Two hours!" Jack exclaimed. "Is that in total or..."

"The way there is two hours." Sam answered.

"Duh!"

"It will be worth it once we get there." Cassy said.

"Two hours." Jack mumbled. "Hey T, mind scooting over a little. My arm is stuck between the door and... well myself."

"I am as uncomfortable as you O'Neill."

"Maybe Sam should just sit on your lap Jack." Cassy said.

"Cassy!" Everybody yelled back

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

So that everybody in the back would have more room, Jack rested his left arm around Sam's shoulder. At first he hoped nobody noticed but one look at Cassy's smiling face told him otherwise. She looked like she was planning something or maybe she had plan this from the beginning. She did seem eager to sit in the front between her mom and what she was hopping was going to be her future dad.

"I see you managed to find a cosy position." Cassy said smiling even more when she saw Sam's face turn red..

Yup, definitely planning something. "Well, I can feel my arm again, if that's what you mean."

"How are things with Dominic?" Sam asked quickly. If anything was going to get the teenager to stop saying remarks about her and Jack, it was talking about her own personal relationship in the presence of her mom. It seemed to work, Cassy didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip...well on that subject anyway.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So how long are we staying there anyway?" Daniel asked.

"That depends on when Hammond calls us all back because of some base emergency." Jack said.

"But if he doesn't, we get to stay until nine. That gives us time to see the fireworks." Cassy said.

"We're here." Janet said joyfully as she parked the car.

"Finally!" Jack said, practically jumping out of the car. Everybody else go out of the car at a slower pace. The group walked to the ticket booth and bought their tickets. "So, where to first?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Please review and tell me if you liked it or if you have suggestions for what could happen in the next chapter.


	16. The perfect plan

Personally, this is by far one of my favourite chapters that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"We should start with the roller coasters since the lines are shorter in the morning." Cassy said.

"Morning? We're practically lunch time." Jack said.

"Jack, we're only nine o'clock in the morning." Daniel said.

"Fine, then we're practically brunch time."

"Sure whatever. Enough talking, more walking." Cassy said pulling Daniel's arm.

"Jeez Cass, it sounds like this is your first time at an amusement park." Jack said.

Cassy immediately stop trying to pull Daniel's arm and looked at Jack. "This is my first time."

"Oh. Then lead the way."

Cassy smiled and walked happily to the ride and everybody else followed.

"How was I suppose to know?" Jack asked innocently.

"Well for starters, she didn't grow up any where near an amusement park and

didn't even know they existed." Sam said.

"She's been here for at least six years that's more than enough time to go have some fun." Jack answered.

"When was the last time Janet had the chance to do something like this?"

"Ok, point taken."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

As they got closer to the ride, Teal'c enquired "O'Neill, are you certain of the safety of such a device"?

"Don't worry T, I've done this lots of times."

"Cassandra Fraiser has instructed me that this construction is over seven years old."

"So?"

"I believe it is no longer strong enough to support the weight of twenty people."

"Are you saying you don't want to go on the ride?"

"I am."

"But my friends told me this was the best roller coaster in the whole park I have to do it!" Cassy complained.

"How about we split into groups? " Daniel offered.

"Ok, Cassy, Janet and Daniel could make one group and me, Carter and Teal'c will be the second group." Jack said, always the military man.

"Alright, when do we meet up again?" Janet asked.

"At eight, right before the fireworks are scheduled to start. We could meet at the ice cream stand near the lake." Cassy said.

"Fine by me. See you at eight." Jack said before both groups went their separate ways.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"So, where to first?" Jack asked.

"I have heard of a place where people ride convertibles in the purpose of colliding into one another." Teal'c said.

"They're called bumper cars Teal'c, bumper cars." Jack said, as the group headed to the ride Teal'c had indicated.

"There isn't even a waiting line." Sam noted.

"Cool, let's go." Jack said.

As soon as the bell rang, indicating that everyone can start bumping, Teal'c headed for Jack and bumped into is car...hard.

"Teal'c!" Jack yelled "We're a team, we're suppose to help each other beat the other people." Teal'c simply smiled and headed off to bump into another car. "I say we trap him into a corner, Carter you take the right and I'll take the left."

"Yes sir." Sam said, laughing at the way her CO was treating the ride like an off world tactic. Nonetheless, she helped him get Teal'c into the designated corner and made sure that there wasn't any room between the cars for him to escape.

"O'Neill, I must insist you move away from my path."

"No can do T. You bumped me it's only fair that I..." Jack didn't have time to finish his sentence since his car was bumped in the back by a boy that couldn't be more than nine years old. The bump cause his car to bump into both Sam's and Teal'c's car. "Ok, new plan. We get him." Jack said, already following the boy.

"Indeed."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I don't feel so good." Daniel said after he got off the roller coaster. "I'm just going to sit for a while." Daniel sat down the nearest bench and Janet and Cassy turned around to look at the slightly green archeologist.

"Looks like you have as much of a tolerance for rides as you do for beer." Cassy said.

"Lets go on a less...extreme ride. Like the carousel." Daniel said.

"The carousel!" Cassy exclaimed. "Daniel, the carousel is about as much fun as a car ride when the car is going 10 miles per hour.!"

"Ok, maybe not the carousel, but I'm definitely not going on an other roller coaster." Daniel stated.

"I should of gone with Jack and Sam and you two with Teal'c." Cassy pouted.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"That boy looked terrified." Sam said.

"Ya, Teal'c, maybe I should explain what I meant by get revenge on the kid." Jack said.

"I meant only to refrain the boy from attempting to hit either one of us again." Teal'c stated.

"Whatever your intentions it still means no more bumper cars. Or any other competition ride or game." Jack said.

"Even the High striker sir?" Sam said laughing softly.

"You mean that thing where you have to hit something with a hammer as hard as you can?"

Sam nodded. "That's the one sir."

"Ok maybe just that one. By the way, for the rest of the day could you not call me sir. It makes me feel old." Jack said., to which Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you call me Sam."

"Deal."

A few feet away Cassy, Daniel and Janet were walking. "Look! There's Teal'c, Jack and Sam!" Cassy yelled. "Can I please join them so I can do the fun rides."

"Alright. But..." Janet

started.

"Ok thanks mom, bye!" Cassy said, running towards the other group.

"Be kind with them." Janet finished. " I guess it's just you and me." The doctor said smiling at Daniel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Mind if I tag along?" Cassy asked when she joined the other group

"Sure. But where's Daniel and the doc?" Jack asked.

"Daniel got sick and he refuses to go on any other roller coasters." Cassy explained.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Jack said.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could go on the roller coaster they called the boomerang. It goes backwards and forwards!"

"Lead the way."

After a long wait, they finally got on the ride. Sam and Jack were sitting in the back while Cassy and Teal'c took the only places left in the front. One of the park's employees was securing everybody in their seat which gave Cassy the chance to talk "They look so good together." Cassy said, looking behind her at the two air force officers talking in the back.

"Indeed. Both have already agreed to referring to each other by their first names." Teal'c said.

"Really! That's great!"Cassy said. "You know we have a rare opportunity here to get them to go on a date without even realising it."

"To what are you referring?"

"I was just thinking that after this ride we could accidentally get separated from them and they'll be forced to spend the rest of the day together alone."

"I would be most happy to aid you in accomplishing this mission." Teal'c said, actually smiling. A few moments later the ride was already over and everybody got off. Since Teal'c and Cassy where in the front they got off first and managed to hide in the crowd. When Sam and Jack got off, they were talking and didn't noticed the disappearance of the two other members of their group.

"Were's Teal'c and Cassy?" Jack asked after waiting in front of the ride where he thought their friends would be waiting for them. Sam looked around but couldn't see either the Jaffa or the teenager.

"You think they might have ran off to an other ride without us?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. At least their together so hopefully they won't get into any big trouble."

"So what do we do now s...Jack?"

"We go on another ride."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So what did you think? Please review :D


	17. An other encountering

I've only got one exam left!!! witch may seem

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You feeling any better?" Janet asked.

"Ya, but lets not do anything that goes upside down or turns really fast." Daniel said getting up from the bench.

"I've got the perfect thing. Come on." Janet said, leading the way. After a small walk she stopped in front of the ride she wanted to go on.

"The tunnel of love?" Daniel said.

"It will be fun come on."

"If you say so."

Daniel followed Janet inside the building and after a short wait they got into one of the boats. Everything was dark at the exception of a few red and pink lights shaped as hearts and other similar stuff. A romantic song was playing in the background.

"This was a good idea." Daniel said, putting his arm around Janet's waist.

"We couldn't have done this if Cassy was still in our group." Janet said, resting her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Do you think she intended on us ending up alone?"

"Maybe, if she did she wouldn't admit it. I think she would try to get Sam and Jack tog...Oh ho!"

"What?"

"We left Jack and Sam alone with Cassy!"

"Teal'c's there too."

"Not anymore I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Cassy's always telling me that we should find a way to get them together, she probably got Sam and Jack to end up alone."

"Well...isn't that a good thing? I mean it's probably the only way to get them to go on a not really a date but as close as we can get sort of thing. And we did something similar anyway."

"I guess you're right."

"And we don't even know if Cassy got them alone or not."

"I suppose so."

They enjoyed the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company until they arrived near the end and Janet was feeling a little hot and decided to splash a little water on her face but as she was about to bring the water up to her face, the boat turned and the water ended up on Daniel. Janet couldn't help but laugh and it caused Daniel to think that she sprayed him on purpose so he splashed her and they got into a water fight. When the ride was over they were both completely soaked and they got weird looks from the park's employees.

"Well, that was fun." Daniel commented.

"That water was freezing cold." Janet said shivering slightly.

"Let's go see if they sell any towels." Daniel said, putting his arm around Janet for body heat. Well that was the official reason anyway.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What ride do you wish to do Cassandra Fraiser?" Teal'c asked.

"The closest roller coaster. That is if you don't mind, I know you didn't want to do the first one."

"It is only because that ride was the oldest and appeared to be no longer capable of serving its purpose."

"Ok."

"And it also appeared to be the only way of separating into groups in the hope that Janet Fraiser and Daniel would be alone as well as O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Way to go Teal'c! This means we can try and do all the roller coasters in a day."

"Indeed."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You would think a ride like that would have more leg room." Jack commented as he got off the Pirate ship. "My knees are killing me."

"You want to sit down for a minute?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'll be fine Sam. But I'm not waiting in line for an hour to go on an other ride before eating lunch. There's got to be a fast food place around here somewhere."

"I saw one earlier on when we past the Teacups."

"Good, just as long as Janet doesn't find out about our oh so healthy food choice."

"Yes sir." Sam said laughing.

"Ah! What I say about calling me sir?"

"Sorry Jack."

"That's better."

They started to walk in the direction Sam had indicated.

"Sam!" A voice from behind them yelled. They both turned around to see who it was.

"Pete!" Sam said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my sister and her family. What are you doing here...with him."Pete said, starring at

Jack . "Not dating huh?"

"We're not we're here with some friends." Sam said.

"And yet I can't see anybody else here."

"We got split up."

"And I'm suppose to believe that it was by accident."

"What is it with you! You can't take no for an answer can you." Jack said.

"Pete, I'm sorry about what happened, but I just can't have a relationship right now."

"And yet here you are with him."

"I already told you, we're here as friends. Nothing more."

"And I told you that I'm not buying into your little act!"

"It's not an act! We couldn't be together even if I want t...ed to."

"Ya, I know about the regulations. But it doesn't mean you wouldn't date in secret."

"Sam...break the rules." Jack said. "Do you even know her at all?"

"And I'm guessing you think you do?"

"I bet you don't even know when her birthday is."

"Sure I do. It's... February twenty six, right?"

"Pete, isn't that your sister's birthday?" Sam asked.

"Oh...uhhhh."

"It's December twenty ninth you idiot." Jack said.

"I knew that! I just couldn't remember it."

"Goodbye Pete." Sam said turning around.

"Wait Sam!" Sam continued to walk and Jack followed her. No way was he going to stick around that guy. Finally realising that there was no way he could fix things, Pete gave up and headed back to his sister and her family. Jack and Sam went into the little restaurant and ordered their food. During the whole time they ate, Sam didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about that whole Pete thing." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Ya, I'm just glad that's over."

"Good, in that case let's go. We're right next to the Disk-O so lets go do that." It was a poor attempt to get her mind off things but he had to try something. After that ride they did a few other ones and Sam's good mood returned.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Daniel and Janet looked everywhere for something to dry themselves off but couldn't find anything. They figured that the sun light and the wind would dry them off eventually...that is if there was wind. To speed up the process they went on a ride that was fast enough so the wind would dry them up but slow enough so Daniel wouldn't get sick again. As they walked around they played a few of the games. In one of them you had to squirt water in a hole to fill up a bottle. The first one to complete the task the fastest would win a teddy bear. It was close but Daniel still managed to win but only by five seconds. He chose the red teddy bear with pink hearts on it.

"For you." Daniel said, giving the bear to Janet. "I love you."

"I love you too." Janet replied, accepting the gift and wrapping her arms around Daniels neck and giving him a kiss as a thank you. When the kiss ended, they walked hand in hand to an other ride.

"If Cassy did plan this, tell her I say thanks." Daniel commented smiling a Janet who smiled back.

"I'll tell her from the two of us."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

And that's the end of that chapter :P I always wanted to say that.

Now that you're done reading it, you can review :D it's only a click away!


	18. Candy, lunch and paintball

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are what keeps me going :D and of course a huge thanks to my beta, Clara O'neill (hope I got that down right)

btw, I can finally enjoy the summer now that ALL tests are done :D and to share my good mood, here's chapter 18...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Cassy said laughing. "I think it's first time somebody was that...persuasive in keeping their hat on."

"I had no alternative, General Hammond as ordered me to wear this hat at all times." Teal'c said.

"You're lucky it hasn't fallen off yet."

"I do not believe it will, General Hammond as assured me that it would not blow away."

"Why's that?"

"I do not know. Cassandra Fraiser, what is glue?"

"Huuuuu, you should ask somebody else." Cassy said, trying her best not to laugh. "Oh look! Cotton candy!"

"I believe your mother would be unpleased to find out you ate such substance before consuming a proper meal."

"I guess so...hey look! Pizza!" Cassy said, running to get her lunch.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Realising what time it was, Daniel and Janet also went to eat. They found a nice little café near the lake and sat at one of the outdoor tables. Before sitting down himself, Daniel pulled out one of the chairs for Janet. Almost immediately, a waiter came to take their orders.

"Two salads, one with french dressing the other with italian, and two sodas." Daniel ordered for the two of them.

"Don't forget the..." Janet started.

"Oh right! And one fruit salad." The waiter left for a few minutes and then returned with their food. They ate in silence for a short while until Janet noticed Pete walking not too far from them.

"What is he doing here?!" Janet yelled in surprised.

"Who?" Daniel asked, curious to what could have surprised her so much.

"Look over there, near the ice cream stand."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. I hope Sam hasn't seen him yet."

"I think he already has and it didn't go well. He looks pretty mad to me."

"Who's that next to him...a new girlfriend, so soon?" Janet asked pointing to Pete's sister. Of course, she didn't know that.

"Well he did think Sam was dating Jack when we were at the movies."

"And I though the worst thing that could happen today was getting called back by General Hammond."

"I'm sure Jack will manage to cheer Sam up if Pete got her upset."

"I can think of a way he could make her happy." Janet said, an evil grin appearing on her face.

"Janet, I doubt he'll kiss her."

"He's done it before, I'm confident he'll do it again."

"In public?"

"I bet ten dollars on it."

"You're on."

They continued eating their meal and shared the fruit salad, feeding each other a piece of fruit here and there.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Sam and Jack got off the Corkscrew roller coaster, they walked around a little not looking for anything in particular. When they past right in front of the paintball zone. They shared a knowing smile and headed towards the entrance. Jack was a little disappointed to learn that it was the old fashion version of paintball. Instead of shooting the paintballs out of a gun, you had to throw them with your hands and they were kept in a sort of pouched around your waist. After they geared up, which really only meant pulling on a white polo to protect your clothes from getting paint all over them, they entered the indicated zone were Jack threw the first paintball and ducked behind one of the structures put in place. He was about to throw the next one but was caught off guard when Sam snuck up behind him from the opposite side when he was looking the other way. She plashed the paintball right on his head and ran like her life depended on it.

"Ahk! This means war!" Jack yelled jokingly.

"You'll have to catch me first." Sam said, hiding being an other structure.

"No fair, you got a head start."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Sam, you know how much I hate cliches."

He chased her around throwing paintballs in the process until he finally caught up and tackled her. Sam let out a little squeal as they both fell to the floor. Since Jack had only a few paintballs left, he decided to tickle Sam instead. None of them were quite sure how it happened , but at some point Jack was on top of Sam and their faces were almost touching. The space between their faces got thinner as they leaned in. As if finally realizing what they were about to do, Jack quickly pulled back and stood up.

"Ahh, shall we call it a truce?" Jack said, blushing slightly

"Ya ok, let's go wash up." Sam said, just as red as he was.

"Good idea."

They washed their faces and headed to the exit in an awkward silence. Jack was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about the..."

"It's ok...I mean worst has happened right."

"Right."Jack said "what do you mean worst?" He added after a few seconds, which seemed to help the situation enormously.

"You know what I meant Jack." Sam said giggling.

"Ah! No giggling."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

After a little persuasion form Cassy, Teal'c agreed to have a little junk food. Although, a little quickly escalade to three ice cream cones, five hot dos, two bags of cotton candy, seven bags of popcorn and at least ten sodas.

"This food is most satisfying." Teal'c said between mouth fulls of popcorn.

"You might want to slow down a little." Cassy said. That was something she never expected to hear coming out of her own mouth. "You're eating more in a day then I normally would in a month!"

"O'Neill has previously commented on the unusual amount of substance that I require. It is not uncommon."

"I'm guessing he didn't mention the difference between the commissary food and junk food."

"On the contrary Cassandra Fraiser, O'Neill has indeed informed me that junk food is far better than what is served at the SGC."

"Well it's hard to argue with that."

"I only wish to take advantage of the current situation."

"You saying you've never had junk food before!"

"Indeed I have, but none like this popcorn"

"Oh, never mind then."

"Do you wish to have some?"

"Don't mind if I do."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Please review and don't be shy to give suggestion...really I need some. :P

BTW: I know almost nothing of paintball.


	19. Ferris wheel malfunctions

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed it rely helps and motivates me. I'm afraid this isn't the best of my chapters but I hope you'll still enjoy it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Look! Go carts!" Cassy exclaimed.

"What is a go cart?" Teal'c asked.

"They're basically just a littler version of a car that you use in a go cart race"

"I see. They appear to be quite small."

"I guess."

"I do not believe they do not have the capacity to contain my volume."

"I'm sure they're big enough Teal'c. Let's try them anyway."

"Very well."

The two aliens walked over to the go carts, although Cassy mostly ran. When it was finally their turn, they sat in two of the cars closest to the starting line as possible. Despite the fact that Teal'c had a hard time to squeeze into the little convertible, he still managed to get into a comfortable position. After all the other passengers got into their go carts, the race began. Teal'c left the starting line at such a speed that left most of the other racers shocked. Near the end of the three laps, it looked like Teal'c was going to win but he was passed by a thirteen year old boy in the last seconds and finished second.

"I wish to attempt that race again." Teal'c said after they got out of their go carts.

"Sure. But you might want to go a little slower at the beginning. It almost looked that you were going to crash into one of the other cars." Cassy said.

"Cassandra Fraiser, is not the purpose of a race to move at a high speed in order to win?"

"Well ya, but..."

"I will not hurt any of the other competitors."

"I know you don't want to, but accidents happen."

"I assure you, that an accident will not occur." Teal'c said heading back into the waiting line. After their second time, Teal'c still didn't manage to win and said that he wanted to try again. They did the go carts an other three times after that and Teal'c still hadn't won.

"Can we please try something else now." Cassy said annoyed.

"I wish to attempt again." Teal'c said.

"But it's already five thirty."

"Then there is sufficient amount of time for us to do the race again."

"Fine, but after this one can we go do something else. Please!"

"We will see." Teal'c said, once again going in line.

"Darn Jaffa pride." Cassy muttered.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ok, time for something that doesn't spin as much." Jack said after both he and Sam got off the Condor.

"Like what?"

"The Ferris wheel is close by."

"Ferris wheel?"

"Ya, you know the big round thing."

"I know what it is, I just didn't think it was you're type of ride."

"Then I guess you were finally wrong about something."

"I've been wrong before."

"Don't ruin my fun Sam."

"Sorry."

After a short wait, they got on to the ride and the wheel started to move. After they completed a full turn and a half, they felt a little jolt and the ride stopped moving.

"Did you feel that?" Sam asked.

"Please tell me that it's because somebody else is coming on." Jack said.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please remain calm as we fix the problem." One

of the park employees said.

"Crap!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

After doing the go carts so many time, Cassy actually got bored and decided to watch instead. Teal'c tried it again and again until he finally won.

"Yes!" Cassy yelled a little too loudly when she saw that Teal'c had won. A few of the people near by looked at her strangely.

"I never saw someone so happy to see someone else win a simple game before" One of them said to her friend.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it that." Cassy muttered as she left to go join Teal'c. "You won!"

"I was indeed victorious." Teal'c said smiling.

"Yes you were, lets go do something else now."

"You may chose the ride you wish to go on."

"Let's do the Teacups." It was a decision Cassy soon regretted. Teal'c turned them around so fast,

it made her dizzy and she had a hard time walking when they got off. "Let's...just sit down...for a while."

"I apologise for making you ill."

"I am NOT sick."

"Your condition is very simular to that of Daniel Jackson this morning."

"I don't get sick because of amusement park rides."

"Than perhaps it is something you ate and you have gotten food poisoning in which case we must bring you to a hospital immediately."

"Ya, ok...it's because of the ride."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I give up, what is it.?"Jack said. After a few minutes of waiting for the technicians to fix the Ferris wheel, Jack suggested they play 20 questions to past the time.

"Neutrinos." Sam answered.

"Ok, new rule. No science related words."

"Only if you stop picking hockey players."

"This game sucks."

"It was your idea."

"Ya, and it sucked."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What time were we suppose to join the others?"

"Eight, I think."

"I hope they fix the problem by then."

"What time is it right now?"

"I don't know, the sun already started to set so I would say around seven."

Jack turned to see the sun, more than half of it was already blocked by some mountains. The sky

was orange and it gave the impression that the water was golden. He turned back to look at Sam, her face light up with the same glow as the water. As if driven by the moment they both leaned in until their lips meet. Their kiss was interrupted by a slight jolt caused by the park employees attempting to restart the Ferris wheel.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack said. "And I though Daniel had bad timing."

"We got to stop doing that." Sam said.

"It only happened twice... well, this week anyway."

"Next time we could end up being caught."

"Ya, you're right...next time?"

"Jack." Sam said as she playfully nudges him with her shoulder.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Well it's almost eight o'clock, should we go meet the others?" Daniel asked.

"Ok, I doubt we have enough time to do anything else anyway." Janet answered.

They walked hand in hand to the ice cream stand where they were suppose to all meet at. Since nobody else was there yet, they bought two ice cream cones and took a short walk by the lake were you could see the stars and the moon reflecting off the water.

"I had a really great time today, we should do it again sometime." Janet said.

"The part where we go to the amusement park or the part where we're alone?"

"Well, I'm sure Cassy would prefer the first, but I prefer the second." Janet said as she wrapped her arms around Daniel and kissed him.

"You know what the best thing about today is." Daniel said after they broke apart.

"What?"

"We're gone the whole day without being interup..."

"Mom!" Cassy said, running over to them followed by Teal'c. "You got ice cream without me!"

"...ted." Daniel finished.

"I'm sure you already had some today." Janet said.

"Maybe."

"Indeed we have." Teal'c said.

"Some more than others." Cassy said, looking at Teal'c.

"Where are Sam and Jack? We have to hurry if we want to get good seats for the fireworks."Janet said.

"I am not aware of their current location." Teal'c said.

"I am. Their coming over right now." Cassy said, pointing in front of her. The other members of the group turned around to look where she was pointing.

"Where have you been?" Daniel asked.

"Hello to you too Daniel." Jack said.

"The Ferris wheel broke down while we were on it." Sam explained.

"We were stuck for two hours by the way." Jack added.

"Well you're here now so we can go find a good spot." Daniel said. They all started walking to the other side of the lake where they all agreed they would get the best view. Apparently a lot of other people had the same idea since the place was very crowded. They walked around a while before they found a place on the grass.

"So what did you two do for two hours?" Cassy asked the two officers.

"Just talked." They both answered rapidly.

"Really?" Cassy said smiling.

"Yup." They both answered, blushing.

"Janet, I think you win the ten bucks." Daniel said quietly, handing over the money to Janet.

"I think you're right." She replied. Soon later the fireworks started and Janet leaned on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel in return, put his arm around her and smiled. They looked over at Sam and Jack and saw them in a similar position. Sam was laughing at something Jack had just said and had buried her head in his shoulder. Jack was smiling in return and they both looked back at the fireworks.

"Well whatever problems Pete brought, I think they solved them." Janet remarked.

"Yup, everything is back to normal now." Daniel said.

"Better than normal." Janet added, giving him a quick kiss.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I'm going to end it there for now since I'm going to be gone for six weeks soon and won't be able to update. But I might write more when I get back so this might just be a partial ending or something. It depends.


	20. Epilogue

Here it is by popular demand!... a little late but it's here anyway! It's a little short, I'm afraid, since I've been concentrating on an other story but this idea came to me and I couldn't resist putting it up (but I should mention that it's unbetaed so... beware.)

So without further ado... oh right! Disclaimer:... see other chapters... it's always the same anyway.

Ok... drum roll...I SAID DRUM ROLL!!!...where's the guy with the drum?...I better go look for him... why don't you start to read while I'm away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The car ride back to Janet's was a lot more quiet then the ride to the amusement park. Janet and Daniel had fell asleep only moments after they left the park. Jack was driving and Sam was in the front seat with a sleeping Cassy on her shoulder. Teal'c seemed to be sleeping but it was hard to tell. Jack would occasionally look to his right at Sam who was looking out the window. He still couldn't believe his luck during the past week. His retirement was looking even brighter now. He didn't like to have to wait but at least he now knew that there was something to wait for. As if knowing that her CO was staring at her, she turned her head to face him. They shared a knowing smile. Jack turned back to the road and silently hoped that his retirement wasn't too far ahead

¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤

_Two years later..._

"Janet, do you know where I put my tie? "Daniel asked his wife.

"Second drawer from the left." Janet answered from the nursery where she was trying to get their eleven-month-old baby girl Lizzy into her dress.

Daniel looked in the indicated drawer and found his black tie. "Thanks hun." He said while trying to tie his tie. It wasn't working very well.

"Let me help you with that." Janet said coming into their bedroom.

"What would I do without you?"Daniel asked smiling. Janet smiled back and started to work on the tie. "I take it Lizzy's already ready." Daniel asked.

"Not entirely. But Cassy's helping her out." Janet answered after completing her task. "We should be going soon. I can't imagine what Sam and Jack would do if we were late for their wedding."

"We won't be late. We don't have to be there for another thirty minutes."

"Mom! Lizzy threw up on her dress!" Cassy yelled from the nursery.

"Ok... we might be late." Daniel admitted.

¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤

"He's late." Jack complained. Teal'c didn't say anything. "I wasn't late for his weeding!"

Once again, Teal'c remained quiet and didn't mention that Jack had in fact been very late for Daniel's wedding.

"Ok, so maybe I was a few seconds late. But only because the president had called." At this point he was pacing. "This is probably revenge for just that." At that moment, there was beamed of light and Daniel appeared next to Jack.

"Where have you been?!"

"Sorry Jack but Lizzy threw up and..."

"Never mind that. Where's Janet and the kids?"

"They're with Sam."

"Ok good. That's good."

"Is it possible that you might be nervous?" Daniel teased. Jack simply gave him a look of annoyance. "Huu, shouldn't we be..."

"Right, let's go."

¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤

The music finally started to play and Cassy was coming down the aisle holding Lizzy who was in turn holding a bouquet of flowers (Who she ended up holding them, Cassy never said.) Sam followed arm in arm with her father. Janet was carrying Sam's veil behind them. There wasn't a single face that wasn't smiling. This was a day that most people had been expecting for nearly a decade. Hammond was particularly smug since he had correctly guessed the date of the event thus by winning a large amount of money on the bets. But of course no one had a more radiant smile than Sam and No one had seen Jack so happy in...well... ever. The couple exchanged "I do"s and were soon afterwards officially declared husband and wife. The party that followed was huge and the chatter was so loud that you almost had to strain your ear to hear the music. Janet was in deep conversation with Sam at one of the tables. Jack was, of course, next to Sam with Daniel on his other side.

"I'm so happy for you." Janet said. "I can hardly believe it finally happened."

"All thanks to us of course." Daniel said.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked. "I'm the one who proposed."

"Well yes... after me and Janet practically forced you into the idea."

"I didn't need anybody's help I was just... you know..."

"Scarred, worried, stressed..."

"No! I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Right... anyway, that's not what I meant. I was talking about how we succeeded operation GROP. " Both Janet and Daniel laughed.

"Operation GROP?" Jack and Sam asked at the same time.

"I'm sure we told you... didn't we tell them?" Daniel asked Janet.

"Guess not."

"Well why don't you tell us now?" Jack asked.

"Should we?" Janet asked.

"No, they'll figure it out eventually." Daniel said smiling.

"Or we could just ask Cassy." Sam said.

"You could try but Cassy doesn't know about it either." Janet said.

"Didn't know about what?" Cassy asked coming to the table with Lizzy in her hands. The infant was still holding the bouquet of flowers with was now just a pack of flower stems with the occasional flower here and there.

"Operation GROP apparently." Jack said.

"Oh you mean operation Get Ride Of Pete... ya I know about that. That was like two years ago wasn't it?" Jack and Sam starred at Cassy and then turned to look at Daniel and Janet who looked both proud of themselves and shocked that Cassy knew about it. Seeing the last part of their expression Cassy had explained that Teal'c had overheard them speaking about it and had told her everything.

"Where is Teal'c anyway?" Daniel asked. He wasn't genuinely wondering but seeing Jack's and Sam's questioning looks, he thought he better change the subject. It seamed to have worked.

"I saw him talking with Hammond by the punch bowl." Cassy answered. They continued to talk and near the end of the party, Sam and Jack left to go on their honeymoon on a tropical planet, one of the perks of being members of sg-1. But before they were beamed out Sam could have sworn she saw Jack giving a big hug to a surprise looking Daniel and saying thanks. On the tropical planet, Jack confirmed that she had seen correctly and said that they owed Daniel and Janet big time and Sam agreed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FOUND HIM! Oh... it's too late well I guess he can go do his drum roll for some other fic.

Anyway.. This is OFFICIALLY the end... unleash I get an idea for a sequel... but not before I finish my other fic (opposite's attract (ya I know such a cliché but you'll understand if you read it) Be on the look out for it)

back to the current story... reviews are always welcomed and if you DO have ideas for a sequel don't be afraid to mention them.


End file.
